More Than Friends: Is there room for one more?
by Fox King jm
Summary: Last time we know about how Naruto and Haruko become lovers. Now we are going to know another story about Chacha, and how Naruto and Haruko had a little room for one more lover. Sequel to "More Than Friends" A lemon story, two chapters only, smut, some drama, and more. I do not own Naruto or Maken-Ki, so please enjoy: More Than Friends: Is there room for one more?


**Hey guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with the sequel of "More than friends" another Naruto and Maken-Ki the lemon story that Fox-King fans have been waiting for. But this time the story will have, Naruto, Haruko, and I added Chacha Akaza as well, these Anime characters will be used in this story. Oh and the story takes place where we last left off. Before we begin, I just want to say, this story will only be "two chapters." I also added a little drama in the story. Okay I talked enough, let's get stated. I still do not own Naruto and Maken-Ki, so please enjoy: More than Friends: Is there room for one more? **

Naruto was coming home from work again. It had been 5 months since he and Haruko became lovers, but little did we know Naruto and Haruko had another person living with them. Naruto was unlocking the door to his home, till he heard not one, but two female voices calling his name. Naruto turned to see his lover, Haruko and another girl. Her name was Chacha Akaza, she is best friends with Haruko and Naruto's other lover.

"Welcome home, Naru-kun." Haruko and Chacha greeted.

She was about Naruto and Haruko's age; with grey almost sliver hair, and green eyes. She also had dark skin, her breasts size were almost as big as Haruko's breasts. It had been 2 months since Chacha moved with Naruto and Haruko. Naruto walked up to Haruko and Chacha, giving them a kiss on the cheek.

Last time we knew how Naruto and Haruko's life started from small children to young adults. Now we are going see how Naruto and Haruko had a little more room for Chacha as another lover. But little did we know that this part of the story had a bad side to it. It all started about 2 months ago...

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

It was a Friday night; Naruto was working at the Anime studios. It was almost time to go home. Naruto remembered; he needed to pick up Haruko from night school. Naruto grabbed his keys and was heading out the door, till his boss wanted to talk to Naruto about something.

"Ah, Naruto, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it, sir?" Naruto asked.

"We are having a drawing contest, the winner gets a raise, promotion, and within two years we will publish the winning drawing manga. I know you do a great job at drawing. So are you interested?"

"Count me in." Naruto replied.

"That's good, well, goodnight, Naruto."

With that said Naruto left work and went to the school to pick up Haruko.

**XxxxX Haruko's school XxxxX **

It was almost 8:00 o'clock; Haruko was waiting by the front of the school. She heard a hock. Haruko turns to see it was Naruto.

"Naru-kun!" Haruko said with joy.

"Are you ready to go home, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Haruko replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Naruto said with a smile.

As Naruto and Haruko were about to leave, Haruko heard someone called her name.

"Haruko-san, wait!"

"Oh, Chacha-san." Haruko said.

Naruto glance Haruko's friend, Chacha. He did admit she was as beautiful as his "Haru-chan."

"Who's your friend, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naru-kun, this is my classmate and best-friend, Chacha Akaza." Haruko stated.

"Hello, there. What's your name?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm... well... Haru-chan's "friend" it's nice to meet you." Naruto stated with a smile, as Haruko slightly blushed for also saying that Naruto was his lover or boyfriend.

Before anybody said anything, Chacha's cell-phone ringed.

"Hello? Oh, it's you, are you..." Chacha stated.

"Oh..." Haruko said in a bored tone.

"Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

Haruko leaned close to Naruto and whispers in his ear.

"The guy Chacha-san is talking to is her boyfriend, Sasuke. I remember meeting him once and when I did, I didn't like him one bit." Haruko stated.

"I see... in other words he's a total douche-bag." Naruto replied quietly.

"That's right, Naru-kun. He's not even the man that you are." Haruko stated with a blush.

"You're right about that, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"Huh?! B-But, Sasuke-kun, you promised me. Fine then, bye." Chacha said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong, Chacha-san?" Haruko asked.

"Sasuke-kun dropped out on our date again." Chacha replied in a sad tone.

"Oh." Haruko replied.

"Well, I'm going home then." Chacha said, as she was about to walk home.

"Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she turned to the man she can depended on.

"Yeah... hey, Chacha-san..." Naruto said.

"Huh? Yes, Naruto-kun?" Chacha asked, as she turned to the two friends.

"How about we give you a ride home?" Naruto asked.

"Really?" Chacha asked.

"Yeah, besides, it's already about 8:00 o'clock. It would be better if we drive you home, Chacha-san." Haruko stated with a smile.

"Thank you so much." Chacha replied, as she got in the back sit of the car.

"It's no problem at all, Chacha-san." Naruto and Haruko replied with a smile.

**XxxxX Chacha's house XxxxX**

Later, the three friends reached Chacha's house. Chacha invited Naruto and Haruko inside for something to drink. It was a small apartment and judging by it, it seems Chacha lives by herself. Naruto and Haruko saw Chacha's house spotless and clean.

"Make yourselves at home." Chacha stated, as she went into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Chacha-san really has a nice place." Naruto stated.

"It really is." Haruko replied.

"Is this your first time here, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Actually it is." Haruko stated.

Chacha comes back with some soda-cans; she also noticed how Naruto and Haruko looked at each other. Chacha never saw such happiness between two people. Sasuke never looked at her the way that Naruto and Haruko looked at each other. Chacha then looked at Naruto. She blushed, seeing Haruko's friend. Chacha was starting to like Naruto. But she couldn't, could she?

"Here are your drinks." Chacha said.

"Thanks, Chacha-san." Naruto and Haruko said.

Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha hanged and talked for about an hour. Chacha was really happy having friends over. It was 9:15 and getting late. Haruko looked at Naruto, as he looked at her. It was their urges once again were about to take them over. For the lovers, it was time to go home.

"While, it's time for us to go home." Haruko said.

"Okay, well I'd had a great time having friends over." Chacha stated with a smile.

"Thanks, Chacha-san, we were happy that you had us over." Naruto replied.

Haruko looked at Naruto once more, but this look was more of an idea for the three of them.

"Hey, Chacha-san." Haruko said.

"Yes, Haruko-san?" Chacha replied.

"The three of us should hang out more, how about tomorrow, since it the weekend. Is that okay with you, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked with a smile.

"Of course it is, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

Haruko smiled, and then she blushed. Little did Chacha know that Naruto was touching Haruko's butt.

"Haruko-san, are you okay? You're turning red." Chacha stated.

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine." Haruko replied.

"Well okay, then, we have to get going, Chacha-san." Naruto stated, as he squeezed Haruko's butt, almost making her let out a moan.

"Okay then, I'll see you two tomorrow." Chacha replied with a smile.

"Okay, Naru-kun, let's go." Haruko said, as she pulled Naruto by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Haru-chan, that hurts!" Naruto stated, as he and Haruko left.

"_I wonder what that was all about." _Chacha thought, as she raised a brow.

Outside of Chacha's house, Haruko release her grip. Naruto rubs his ear.

"That was mean, Haru-chan." Naruto said, as he continued to rub his ear.

"You're the one to talk, you big meanie. Touching my butt like that." Haruko stated with a blush, as she puffed up her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"But it did got me turned on." Haruko stated with a smile and blush.

"Well then..." Naruto said.

Naruto opened the car door for Haruko.

"Let's go home and I'll take good care of those horny desires." Naruto stated with a smile.

"You're so naughty, Naru-kun. When we get home, I'm going to make you work for it." Haruko stated with a smile, as she got in the car.

"Oh... I bet I will, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he got in the diver's sit.

Naruto kissed Haruko on the lips, as the lovers drove home.

**XxxxX Naruto and Haruko's house XxxxX**

In the bed room, Haruko was on her back naked, as well as Naruto. Haruko was getting a massage from Naruto. Naruto used his body and his hard cock, rubbing his member between Haruko's prefect bubble-butt. Haruko moaned loving the feeling of Naruto's hard cock between her ass.

"Mmm, Naru-kun that feels so good." Haruko moaned, as he enjoyed her massage.

"Hai, I love how big and soft your butt is, Haru-chan. I think might blast my shot on you." Naruto stated, as he continued his massage.

"No you don't Naru-kun, remember, I said I'm going to make you work for it. Keep massaging my butt with that big cock of yours." Haruko said, as she rubbed her butt against Naruto's cock and pelvis.

"Agh... Haru-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to massage Haruko. Naruto's breathing was hot, as he felt his cock member between Haruko's ass cheeks. Haruko blush grew darker. She felt like she was in heaven. Naruto then massage her shoulders, as Haruko let out a sigh of bliss. Haruko satisfied, she got top of Naruto rubbing her prefect body against his.

"Haru-chan?" Naruto said.

"I'm satisfied now, so it's my turn to massage you, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she massage Naruto.

Naruto smiled, as he enjoyed the massage that Haruko was giving him. Naruto used his hands to grab and squeeze Haruko's massive breasts.

"Damn, Haru-chan, I think your tits have gotten bigger." Naruto stated with a smile.

"They have, ever since we had sex, my breasts got a bit bigger each day. I had to switch to an H-cup bra." Haruko replied.

"While, I'm not complaining about your breasts. Your prefect the way you are, Haru-chan. Big breasts or not, I love you, for you." Naruto said with a smile.

With those words, Haruko stops massaging and gives Naruto a tender deep kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute, after the kiss, Haruko continue to kiss Naruto.

"Those words mean a lot to me. I love you for you, too, Naru-kun." Haruko replied, as she kissed Naruto once more.

Naruto pulled Haruko close to him and held her tighter. The lovers kissed once more. Naruto touched her, felt her, and held her hand. Naruto was very lucky to have Haruko in his life. Haruko was happy that she has Naruto in her life, and will have him for many years to come. Haruko wrapped her arms around Naruto, as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she kissed Naruto more.

"I love you, too, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he and Haruko rolled in their bed.

Naruto and Haruko continued to roll around in their bed. They spin around in the bed, as if they were in a whirlwind. Naruto now on top of Haruko, the lovers stared at each other with love in their eyes. Even though they like having sex most of the time, but Naruto and Haruko love the part were just being together. Haruko let out a moan, feeling Naruto's cock against her pussy.

"Naru-kun, please fuck me..." Haruko moaned.

"I will, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he slowly entered Haruko's pink-hole.

Haruko moaned in pleasure, as she felt Naruto's cock deep inside her womb. Naruto got even closer to Haruko, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Naruto then slammed his cock deeper inside of Haruko, making her scream with pleasure.

"Oh, Naru-kun, your cock feels so good inside me..." Haruko moaned with a smile.

"H-Hai, Haru-chan, I love it when your pussy gets all wet and tight." Naruto stated, as he thrusts Haruko.

"Ah, Naru-kun... you're so deep... I can't get enough of us having sex..." Haruko moaned, as she wrapped herself tighter around Naruto.

"Yeah, me too, Haru-chan... I can't get enough of it either..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Haruko.

Naruto thrusts Haruko deeper and harder, as Haruko held her head back in pleasure. Naruto always loved Haruko's vagina and how tight it is. Naruto held Haruko tight, as he thrust deeper, feeling Haruko's womb against his member. Haruko let out moans of pleasure, as Naruto's cock hit her insides and womb with each thrust. Haruko pulled Naruto into another kiss.

"Thank you, Naru-kun..." Haruko said with a smile.

"Thank you for what, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you for just being with me and that we'll spend some time with Chacha-san. Sasuke never spends time with her. I don't ever know why, Sasuke is even with Chacha-san. She can do way better." Haruko stated, as she held Naruto tight.

"Haru-chan..." Naruto said.

"I mean... if I was with someone like that... I... I..." Haruko said, till Naruto kissed and held Haruko tight.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, I'll never be like that. I promise." Naruto stated, as he kissed Haruko again.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." Haruko said with a tear coming down her face.

Haruko soon let out a moan, as she felt Naruto's dick twitched inside her.

"Oh, sorry, Haru-chan." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

"No, it's fine... I'm just happy that you're always with me. Now... let's continue where we left off..." Haruko stated with a husky tone.

"Oh, Haru-chan... you're such a naughty girl. I think I might have to fuck you hard for that." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Then fuck me hard, Naru-kun." Haruko replied, as she wanted Naruto to fuck her stupid.

With that said, Naruto and Haruko continued to have their love making. Their lust took over and thought about nothing else. Naruto thrust Haruko harder and faster making her legs rise up into the air. Haruko screamed in pleasure and bliss. Like an animal, Naruto took over and thrust Haruko wildly, as Haruko tongue hanged out and her eyes rolled back from the pleasure of Naruto fucking her.

"Oh, Haru-chan! Ugh, your pussy is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto moaned, as he squeezed Haruko's breasts harder and thrusts faster.

"Ugh, yes, Naru-kun, yes! Just don't stop fucking me! Please don't stop!" Haruko moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh, Haru-chan, your pussy is the fucking best! It's keeps squeezing my cock!" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, that's it! Your monster cock feels so good, it's hitting my womb! Oh, fuck!" Haruko shouted in pleasure.

Naruto used his strength to pick up Haruko into a lotus position, he and Haruko held each other tighter and tighter. Then, he used his hands to slide down Haruko's body to feel her ass, giving it a good squeeze.

"I love how you're fucking me, Naru-kun! It's the best! I think I might cum all over your cock, Naru-kun! Agh!" Haruko groaned, as she held Naruto tight.

"Yeah, I can't get enough of us having sex! Ugh, I think, I'm going to cum, too, Haru-chan!" Naruto replied, as he and Haruko thrust.

"Yes, Naru-kun! Yes! Let's cum together, again!" Haruko shouted, as she her own movements feeling Naruto cock all around her vagina walls.

"Yes, Haru-chan, let's cum together!" Naruto growled, as he kissed Haruko once again.

"Naru-kun, I'm almost there! I'm almost to my climax! I'm going to cum!" Haruko screamed, as she held her head in pleasure.

"Cumming! I'm cumming, too, Haru-chan!" Naruto growled, as he and Haruko thrust wildly.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Haruko reached their climax. Haruko felt Naruto's seed over flooding her pussy. Naruto felt the Haruko's pussy tighten around his cock. Haruko's eyes rolled back from the pleasure of Naruto fucking her. The lovers collapsed on their bed, after they're orgasm. Naruto and Haruko's breathing hot and heavy, they both let out sighs of bliss, as Naruto's cock slips out of Haruko's sore pussy.

"That was really amazing… Naru-kun…" Haruko said weakly.

"Yeah, it was…like always, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he felt Haruko's soft body on his body.

"Yes, even with my birth-control pills, you always make me cum so much." Haruko stated, as she rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"If we keep having sex with each other like this, I think you might get pregnant, even if we continue using the pills." Naruto stated, as he brought Haruko close to him.

"I wouldn't mind if I get pregnant." Haruko replied with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about that... I don't think I could be a good father. I mean... I really don't know how a father should take care of his child." Naruto stated.

"You'll make a wonderful father, Naru-kun. I mean, you take good care of me, since when we were kids and you take care of me even now." Haruko stated, as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"You really think I'll be a wonderful dad, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think... I know you will, Naru-kun." Haruko replied, as she kissed Naruto more.

"Well, then... how about round two, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"That sounds good." Haruko replied, as she got off of Naruto.

Haruko then got on her hands and knees, showing her prefect bubble-butt.

"Fuck me in whatever hole you want, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she waited for Naruto to fuck her again.

Naruto went behind Haruko, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her rosebud and wet pussy. Naruto fingered Haruko's asshole, making her moan. Haruko learned which hole Naruto is about to enter.

"I'm going to fuck your ass again, Haru-chan." Naruto stated, as he continued fingering Haruko's anus.

Naruto continued to finger her anus, as Haruko bit her lower lip. She grabbed the sheets of the bed. Haruko was really enjoying it. Haruko got horny from the ass playing she was getting from Naruto. Naruto stopped his actions, and then he grabbed Haruko's hips. Naruto grabbed his dick head and gently rubbed his cock against her rosebud.

"Are you ready, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready, Naru-kun... now fuck my ass." Haruko said in a husky tone.

Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside Haruko's ass. Haruko's eyes widen, she screamed in pleasure of Naruto filling up her anus.

"Naru-kun, that feels so good... ugh, keep filling my ass!" Haruko moaned.

"I will, Haru-chan, I will." Naruto replied, as he began his slow movement.

"Oh, Naru-kun, that feels so good... agh, please don't stop." Haruko moaned.

Naruto slide his hands to Haruko's breasts, grabbing and feeling them.

"Damn, Haru-chan, your tits have gotten bigger. I think they're as big as basketballs." Naruto stated with a smile, as he continued his slow movement.

"Thank you, Naru-kun... oh; I feel your cock twitching inside me." Haruko groaned.

"Damn, Haru-chan, I love it when we fuck like this." Naruto stated, as Haruko smiled and nodded, feeling her ass being filled with Naruto's member.

Naruto then increased his speed, as he squeezed Haruko's breasts harder. Haruko felt her anus tighten around her lover's cock. She felt her pussy tremble. Haruko was overwhelmed with pleasure. Naruto then release his grip and pinned Haruko down, as he thrust deeper inside her anal-tube. Naruto and Haruko were now like animals mating.

"Oh, fuck! Naru-kun, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please don't stop, keep pounding my butt!" Haruko yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto and Haruko turned on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Haru-chan… agh! Your ass is so tight! It feels so good around my cock!" Naruto growled in pleasure, as he thrust harder.

"Yes, Naru-kun! Yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, harder, Naru-kun!" Haruko shouted with pleasure, as her ass was getting fucked harder.

Naruto then stops his actions and pulls himself out her butt. Haruko wonder why, till Naruto grabbed her and place her on top of him. Haruko smiled, knowing that Naruto wants her to be on top, while riding his member. Haruko still on top of Naruto, Haruko rubbed herself against her lover's body. Haruko felt Naruto's hard member against her soft butt, as Naruto played with Haruko's breasts once again.

"I want to fuck your ass, while you're on top of me again, Haru-chan." Naruto stated, as he suck on her nipples.

"Oh, Naru-kun, you're so naughty. If you want me to ride you, then I'll ride you good." Haruko stated with a husky tone.

"Hai, ride my dick good, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smiled, as he lied on his back.

Haruko grabs Naruto's member and readjusted in her anal-tube. Haruko moaned in bliss, having all of Naruto's cock deep inside her ass. She wiggled her butt around in circles, making Naruto moan in pleasure, as he held his head from the tightness of Haruko's ass.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun... it feels so good..." Haruko groaned.

"Hai, it feels really good... ugh, I think might cum again." Naruto groaned with a dark blush.

"I'm going to you cum, alright. And after we're done, we'll take a shower and I'll let you wash my body." Haruko stated, as she placed Naruto's face between her large breasts.

"Hmm, Haru-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he wrapped his arms around Haruko's body.

Haruko began to increase her speed, her butt bouncing on Naruto's pelvis. Naruto's felt his member being squeezed dry for his seed. Naruto used his hands to grab and squeeze Haruko's butt, making her moan in response. Haruko picked herself up. She slowly arise her body, and then sat back down on Naruto's pelvis. It didn't hurt Naruto; it only turned him on more. Naruto enjoyed Haruko fucking him.

"Oh, Naru-kun! I'm fucking riding you!" Haruko groaned, as she increased her speed.

"Hai, Haru-chan... ugh, you're riding me!" Naruto moaned, as he used his own movement.

"Louder..." Haruko said with a smile, as she picks herself up a bit.

"You're r-riding me, Haru-chan..." Naruto moaned with a smile.

"Louder!" Haruko commanded, as she sat back down on Naruto's pelvis harder.

"You're riding me, Haru-chan! Fuck, I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Ugh, me too! I'm going to cum, too, Naru-kun!" Haruko groaned, as she rode on Naruto harder.

Haruko lowered herself to Naruto once more, as Naruto reburied himself between Haruko's H-cup breasts. Haruko's butt bounced on Naruto hander and faster. Haruko bite her lip, as she held Naruto tight between her large breasts. Feeling her anus tighten, Haruko know she was going to reach her climax soon. Naruto felt his balls tighten and his dick twitched inside Haruko's anal-tube, he knew he was about to reach his climax as well.

"Oh, fuck Haru-chan… I'm going to cum! It's coming! Oh, Haru-chan!" Naruto growled, as he was still buried between Haruko's breasts.

"I'm cumming, too, Naru-kun! I'm cumming, too!" Haruko shouted, as she ridded Naruto and wiggled her ass on Naruto's pelvis.

With one hard final bounce on his pelvis, Haruko and Naruto both reached their climax. Haruko's eyes rolled back from the pleasure. She still had Naruto buried between her death grip. Haruko felt her womanhood trembled with pleasure, as her juices leak from her body. Naruto released his milk inside Haruko's anal-tube. Haruko felt his white ropes spraying around her anal walls. After a minute of cumming, Naruto's loads die down, as his manhood slips out of Haruko's asshole. Haruko picked herself up and let out a sigh in bliss. Naruto let out a moan of satisfaction, as he looked at Haruko's beauty after their orgasm together.

"That was amazing, Naru-kun..." Haruko said weakly, as she rolled herself off Naruto resting on her back.

"Hai, Haru-chan, it was..." Naruto replied, as he crawled on top of Haruko and gave her a kiss.

"We should get cleaned up now, Naru-kun. We have a big day tomorrow." Haruko stated with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, we were going to hang out with Chacha-san tomorrow, huh?" Naruto replied.

"Yes, let's get in the shower, now." Haruko said with a smile.

"Okay, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he carried Haruko bridal-style to bathroom.

In the bathroom, Naruto and Haruko were in the showers holding each other tight, as the sweat, smell, and semen washed off their bodies from the warm water. 20 minutes after their shower, Naruto and Haruko dried themselves off. They didn't bother to put on new clothes, as the lovers both slept together naked.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX**

It was 11:00 o'clock in the morning. Chacha was waiting at the front doors of Tokyo's largest mall.

"Chacha-san, there you are."

Chacha turned to see Naruto and Haruko.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Haruko-san!" Chacha shouted with joy.

Even since the first day that Chacha meet Naruto, she developed a small crush on Naruto. But she remembers she has a boyfriend, but there was something about Naruto that Chacha couldn't get out of her head. To Chacha, Naruto was the complete opposite of Sasuke. Naruto was kind, sweet, and always likes to spend time with Haruko. Chacha tried to shake off the thought, as she and her friends were ready to have some fun togehter.

"Are you ready to have some fun, Chacha-san?" Haruko asked.

"Oh, yes, I am. Let's get going then." Chacha replied with a smile.

"Alright, let's go, Haru-chan, Chacha-san." Naruto said, as he, Haruko, and Chacha looked around the mall.

Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha played in the arcade, looked at some stores, and now the friends decided to have a bite to eat. The trio went to a Yakitori (grilled-chicken) restraint and ate there. The food was really amazing. As Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha ate their food, they heard someone called Chacha's name. Sadly it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, Chacha?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I was just hanging out with some of my friends." Chacha replied with a smile.

Naruto took a glance at Sasuke. He about Naruto and Haruko's age, with black hair and onyx eyes wearing a long black shirt and jacket, and blue jeans. Haruko slightly frowned, seeing Sasuke. To Haruko, Sasuke wasn't even a man compeer to Naruto. Even since the day she first met Sasuke, Haruko never liked him. Due to being a terrible boyfriend to her best friend, Chacha, and even the way Sasuke looks at her.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Naruto, and you must be Sasuke, I've been hearing about." Naruto replied, as Haruko held Naruto's hand under the table.

"I see..." Sasuke said, as he looked at Haruko.

Sasuke smiled at Haruko. But Naruto didn't like the way he was looking at her. He knew the way that Sasuke was looking at Haruko was the same way that Naruto always looked at her. Naruto now knows why Haruko never liked him in the first place. Sasuke wanted Haruko in a way that Naruto has. Just his personality alone was enough to tell he is a total douche-bag. Haruko's frown never left her face, as Sasuke continued to look at Haruko and smile.

"Nice to see you again, Haruko." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hello, Sasuke." Haruko replied in a bored tone.

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun, I was just hanging out with Naruto-kun and Haruko-san." Chacha stated.

"Mm-hmm." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun, how about you join us?" Chacha asked with a smile.

Naruto and Haruko didn't like the idea of Sasuke around them. The truth be told, Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke for looking at Haruko in the way he did.

"I'm busy right now." Sasuke said, as he was about to leave.

"Oh..." Chacha replied in a sad tone.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Haruko again, before he left.

"Listen, loser, Chacha is my girl, so don't get any ideas. Got it?" Sasuke stated.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, don't be rude!" Chacha said.

"Alright." Naruto replied, as he did everything in his power to keep his cool.

"_Asshole." _Haruko thought, as she held Naruto's hand even tighter.

"Good, well, I'm out of here. See ya, Chacha, Haruko." Sasuke said, as he left the restraint.

"I'm so sorry about that, Naruto-kun." Chacha said, as she bowed to Naruto and Haruko.

"Don't worry about it, Chacha-san. Let's just put that behind us." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Naru-kun is right, Chacha-san. Let's just forget about it." Haruko said.

"Okay then. Next we should see a movie. Does that sound like an idea?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"Sure." Naruto and Haruko replied.

At the movie theaters of the mall, Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha picked a horror movie to watch. As the friends waited for the movie to start, Naruto was buying some popcorn, soda, and other eatables. Haruko walked to her lover, as she stayed close to him.

"Naru-kun, are you alright?" Haruko asked.

"I'm fine, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I'm also sorry about that jerk, Sasuke. I mean..." Haruko said.

"I know... I wanted to punch him in the face for how he was looking at you, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"I know. I'm sorry." Haruko said.

"Don't worry about it, Haru-chan. I'll get over it." Naruto said.

"..."

"Besides, that Teme isn't even a man. As long I'm with you, I'm happy. After all you are my woman, but you're also my best friend, Haru-chan." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." Haruko replied with a smile.

Chacha waved to her friends.

"Naruto-kun, Haruko-san, the movie is about to start." Chacha stated.

"Okay, Chacha-san." Naruto and Haruko replied.

In the movies, Naruto was sitting with Chacha and Haruko. In the dark theater, Haruko held Naruto's hand once again. As for Chacha, she was enjoying the movie, till she saw Haruko holding Naruto's hand. Chacha thought that Naruto and Haruko were only friends, but it seems they have more of a thing than friendship. Chacha wanted to see if they were just friends or something more. After the movie, Chacha had a plan to see if her thoughts were right.

"That was a great movie, don't you guys think?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"It sure was, right, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah, so what's next?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, Haruko-san, can I asked you a favor?" Chacha asked.

"Sure, Chacha-san. What is it?" Haruko asked.

"I was wonder if I could spend the night with you? Y'know just to have some girl time." Chacha asked with a smile.

"..."

"What's wrong?" Chacha asked.

"Oh, it's... umm..." Haruko stated, till.

"It's fine with us, Chacha-san. How about you come over around our house at 7:00, okay?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"R-Really, Naruto-kun? Is that really okay with you two?" Chacha replied.

"Of course, Chacha-san." Naruto replied.

"N-Naru-kun?" Haruko said with a small blush.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, we'll get the house ready. We'll see you at 7:00, Chacha-san." Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll get some things from my house; I'll see you later, Haruko-san, Naruto-kun." Chacha replied, as she waved goodbye to Naruto and Haruko.

Naruto and Haruko were now alone.

"N-Naru-kun, what are we going to do?" Haruko asked.

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?" Naruto replied.

"I mean, we've always shared the same bed together and... well, I don't want Chacha-san to get the wrong idea about us. Umm..." Haruko stated, till.

"Don't worry about it, Haru-chan. It's just one night, okay? Besides we still have your old room and we can also say we sleep in different rooms." Naruto replied.

"Well... okay... but Naru-kun, you already know that I don't like it when we're not together in the same bed." Haruko stated with a small blush.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, it will just be one night. I promise." Naruto said, as he brought Haruko closer to him.

Haruko smiled, loving the feeling of Naruto being close to her.

"Let's go home, Haru-chan and get things ready, okay?" Naruto said with a smile.

"H-Hai... Naru-kun..." Haruko replied with a smile and a blush.

**XxxxX Later: Naruto and Haruko's house XxxxX**

Naruto and Haruko got the rooms ready when, Chacha comes over. It was 10 minutes, till 7:00, and everything was ready and set.

"While, Naru-kun everything is ready, when Chacha-san gets here. And we..." Haruko stated, till she felt something hard behind her.

It was Naruto, rubbing himself against Haruko's butt. She let out a moan, as Naruto grabbed her breasts as well.

"Now that everything is ready..." Naruto whispered.

Haruko continued to moan, as she felt her sexual urges coming to take her over again. She then turned to Naruto, pressing her breasts on her lover.

"Let's have a little fun, Haru-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"But what if Chacha-san comes and..." Haruko asked with a dark blush.

Naruto stopped Haruko's next words with a kiss, as she welcomed the kiss.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan... We'll be quick, I promise." Naruto replied, as pulled down Haruko's pants and panties, showing her butt.

"Okay, Naru-kun you win..." Haruko replied with a smile and a blush, as she takes off Naruto's pants.

Naruto then took of Haruko's clothes and kissing her soft lips. With that kiss, Naruto's member became harder, as Haruko wrapped her arms around Naruto. Naruto took Haruko to his/their room. The two lovers stripped off the rest of their clothes. Naruto and Haruko rolled around in the bed. Haruko was now on top of Naruto, as she felt the hardness of Naruto's member.

"Oh, Naru-kun... please take me now..." Haruko moaned, as she rubbed herself on Naruto.

With that said, Naruto went down to Haruko's legs. Naruto saw Haruko's vagina. Naruto used his tongue to lick Haruko's love hole. She held her hand back in pleasure of her getting eaten out by Naruto. Naruto then stopped his actions and used his fingers to rub Haruko's lady lips. Haruko grabbed her breasts, as Naruto stop his actions and go on top of his beautiful "Haru-chan." Haruko pulled Naruto into a kiss. The member of Naruto was as hard as steel, as Haruko wanted Naruto inside her now.

"I can't take it anymore, Naru-kun... please just stick it inside me..." Haruko moaned, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"I won't make you wait any longer, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he used his member to rub against Haruko's pussy lips.

Naruto then entered his cock inside of Haruko making her scream with pleasure. Naruto and Haruko felt pleasure, as they made love on their bed. The two lovers had to make sure they were quick of their love making, before Chacha came over to spend the night. Naruto kissed Haruko's neck, as she then wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

"I love you so much, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned.

"I love you, too, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he continued to kiss Haruko's neck.

Naruto increased his speed, thrusting Haruko. The lovers continued to make love to each other. Haruko smiled, as she pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. She held him tightly and continued to share the kiss of their eternal love. Naruto felt Haruko's womanhood tighten around his member. The lovers broke the kiss, as Haruko gave Naruto multiple kisses. Haruko and Naruto rolled around in the bed, as Haruko smile and giggled loving the feeling of Naruto being close by her side.

"Harder, Naru-kun thrust me harder..." Haruko moaned.

"I will Haru-chan... ugh; your pussy is getting tighter..." Naruto replied.

"Yes, Naru-kun, agh...! Everything is yours... My body, my heart, and my soul... everything is yours, Naru-kun... that's a promise of my life." Haruko stated with a warm smile, as she pulled Naruto into another kiss.

With those words, Naruto smiled, as he thrust Haruko harder and faster. Naruto then suckled on Haruko's right breast, making her moaned. He used his tongue circling it around Haruko's nipple. She let out moans and groans of pleasure. Haruko loved the way that she was getting milked by Naruto. Naruto then stopped his actions and suckled on Haruko's left nipple.

"Oh, Naru-kun... that feels so good." Haruko moaned.

"Oh, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Haruko once more.

The lovers rolled around on their bed, as Haruko was know on top of Naruto. She began her own movements. Haruko rested her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled at Haruko, looking at her prefect breasts jiggled freely. Haruko looked down at Naruto smiling at her, as she smiled back. She then got close to her "Naru-kun" and kissed him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Haruko's body, bringing her closer to him.

"I love you so much, Naru-chan. I just want you and only you." Haruko said, as she placed her forehead on his forehead.

"I love you very much, too, Haru-hime." Naruto replied, as he pulled Haruko into a kiss.

Naruto slide his hands to Haruko's butt. Squeezing her butt-cheeks, making Haruko moaned. Naruto chuckled a bit, making Haruko raise a brow.

"What is it, Naru-chan?" Haruko asked.

"You really have a nice big bubble butt." Naruto stated with a smile.

Haruko blushed.

"Naru-chan, you're such a little pervert." Haruko replied with a smile.

"Actually..." Naruto replied, as he massaged and squeezed Haruko's butt.

"Oh, Naru-chan!" Haruko moaned.

"I'm a big pervert when it comes to you, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed Haruko again.

"Heh, I think we should hurry, before Chacha-san comes over. If we have enough time, we can do anal again." Haruko stated with a smile, as she returned the kiss.

"Then let's continue, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as they continued their love-making.

Naruto and Haruko held each other tight, as they kissed more and more. Haruko laid Naruto down and rode on his member, once again. Haruko rested her hands on Naruto, as she continued to ride her lover. Naruto enjoyed Haruko being on top, while he lets out moans and groans of pleasure.

"Oh, God, Haru-chan, I love it when you're on top!" Naruto moaned, as he watches Haruko's large breasts jiggle up and down.

"Hai, Naru-kun, I love riding your cock!" Haruko moaned, as she rode on Naruto harder.

"Ugh, your pussy is getting tight, again, Haru-chan!" Naruto stated, as he held Haruko's hips.

"H-Hai! I think I might have another orgasm! I want Naru-kun to give me another orgasm! Please make me cum, again, Naru-kun!" Haruko shouted in pleasure, as she held her head back in pleasure.

"Yeah, let's have an orgasm together, Haru-chan!" Naruto replied, as he got a tighter grip on Haruko's hips.

With that said Haruko rode and bounced on her lover with incredible speed. As for Naruto he continued to hold Haruko's hips, while he used his own movements to give Haruko more pleasure. Naruto then brought Haruko closer to him. Once again, the two long time friends looked at each other with love in their eyes. Haruko blushed, smiled, and gave Naruto a tender kiss on the lips, as she and Naruto continue hold and fuck each other.

"I love you, Naru-kun! I love you!" Haruko screamed, as she felt her insides tighten around Naruto's member.

"I love you, too, Haru-chan! Oh, God!" Naruto growled, as he felt his member twitched inside of Haruko.

Naruto pulled Haruko in a deep kiss, as the lovers were soon about to reach their orgasms together, again.

"_Naru-kun, I'm going to cum, again! I'm so happy... that you and I have each other, Naru-kun." _Haruko thought happily, as she and Naruto were about to reach their climax.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Haruko had another wonderful climax of their love. Haruko felt her juices covered Naruto's member. Like always, Naruto had his minute orgasm deep inside of Haruko's womb. Haruko rested her head on Naruto's chest, as Naruto wrapped his arms around Haruko's body. The feeling of Naruto just being close to her, made Haruko very happy in very way. Naruto smiled, as his member continued to be inside of Haruko.

"That was amazing, Naru-kun..." Haruko said weakly, as she smiled.

"Hai, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as kissed Haruko on the forehead.

After a minute, Naruto's orgasm ended, as his member slips out of Haruko.

"Now how about round two, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Before Haruko could answer her lover, the doorbell ringed.

"Oh, God... Chacha-san is here!" Haruko said, as she quickly got out of bed and grabs her clothes.

"It seems that we'll have to wait for our second round." Naruto stated, as he got his pants on.

"Naru-kun, hurry up and put your clothes back on!" Haruko said, as she quickly put on her clothes.

"Okay, okay, Haru-chan, just clam down." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Just hurry!" Haruko replied, as she throw Naruto's shirt at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he put his shirt back on.

The doorbell ringed, again.

"Naruto-kun, Haruko-san, I'm here." Chacha stated, as she waited at the front door.

"I'll be right there, Chacha-san!" Haruko replied, as she was about to leave Naruto's room, till.

Haruko turned to Naruto and walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks for the quickie, Naru-kun. Oh and here." Haruko said, as she handed Naruto a can of air-freshener.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked.

Haruko gave Naruto a dull look.

"Oh..." Naruto replied, as the smell of their love-making would go noticed.

Haruko went to answer the door, as Naruto used the can of air-freshener to spray all over the room, so it wouldn't smell. Haruko fixed her hair and clothes. Now clean and looking good, Haruko opened the door and greeted Chacha.

"Hey, Haruko-san." Chacha said with a smile.

"Sorry, Chacha-san, Naru-kun and I were just finishing cleaning." Haruko replied with a nervous smile.

"Okay... well, I brought a whole bunch of movies to watch." Chacha replied with a smile.

"Please come in, Chacha-san and make yourself at home." Haruko said, as she showed Chacha, her and Naruto's home.

Chacha was amazed at Naruto and Haruko's home. It was very nice and clean. Naruto then opens the room to his/ Haruko's room and welcomes Chacha.

"Hi, Chacha-san, please make yourself at home." Naruto greeted.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, Haruko-san." Chacha replied.

Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha hanged out in the living-room watching movies. For Chacha, it was really fun hanging out with her friends. In fact, Naruto and Haruko are her only friends. When Chacha would make plans to have a date with Sasuke, he would always say "I'm busy" or "I'm not in the mood" this would make Chacha feel sad and very lonely. What was it that she saw in Sasuke, anyway?

"Chacha-san is something wrong? You've been quiet for about a minute." Haruko said, as she ate some popcorn.

"Oh, it's nothing." Chacha replied with a smile.

"Are you sure, Chacha-san?" Haruko asked.

"Well, it's just us, Chacha-san, we're all friends here." Naruto said, as he smiled at Chacha.

"Well, Sasuke-kun never spends anytime with me." Chacha stated with a sad tone.

"_That jerk..." _Haruko thought.

"I guess sometimes I feel really lonely and stuff. But when I'm with you and Naruto-kun I don't feel alone anymore." Chacha replied, as she smiled at her friends.

"Well, Chacha-san whenever you feel a bit lonely, you can always hang out with us." Naruto replied with a warm smile.

Chacha blushed, as Haruko smiled. Haruko always knew that Naruto knew what to say when it comes to people he really cares about. Chacha continued to blush. Chacha couldn't really explain it, but she was getting so into Naruto and his charm.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, Haruko-san." Chacha replied with a smile and blush.

"Now no more talking about Sasuke, let's just enjoy ourselves." Haruko said with a smile.

"You're right, Haruko-san, let's enjoy our time together." Chacha replied.

With that said, Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha enjoyed the time they were spending together. Hours later, the three of them got a bit sleepy and they knew it was time for a goodnight's sleep. Haruko and Chacha slept in Haruko's old room, while Naruto slept in his and Haruko's room. Sadly, Haruko's urges of not being next to Naruto and overwhelmed her. So Haruko looked at Chacha to make sure that she is deep asleep, and luckily she was.

"Chacha-san is fast asleep." Haruko whispered, as she looked at Chacha deep in her sleep.

"Naruto-kun..." Chacha said in her sleep, as she blushed, thinking about Naruto even while she was asleep.

"Chacha-san... can it be?" Haruko whispered with a blush, as she quietly tiptoes out of the room.

Haruko was now outside of the room. She knew that Chacha was starting to like, maybe even fall in love with Naruto. Haruko smiled, knowing that she couldn't blame Chacha for liking her longtime friend and lover. Then Haruko thought about it, and she came up with an idea that can help her best friend. But for know, she had to be next to Naruto. So she went into the other room where Naruto was sleeping.

"_Chacha-san, I think I have a way for you to never be lonely ever again." _Haruko thought with a smile, as she opens the door to Naruto and her bedroom.

Haruko peek her head to see Naruto asleep in their large soft bed. Haruko walk into the room next to bed that she and Naruto always slept in together ever since they first made love. Haruko couldn't help but blush, seeing Naruto in his sleep. Haruko stripped off her clothes and crawled into bed with Naruto. As Haruko got next to Naruto, she felt his body and she knew that Naruto was naked as well.

"Don't worry, Naru-kun, I'll take good care of you." Haruko stated, as she got on top of Naruto.

Haruko rubbed herself against Naruto. She felt Naruto's monster cock getting hard from her soft and prefect body. Haruko kissed Naruto all over his chest to his face, as the large member got hard between Naruto and Haruko. Then what happened next, was Naruto kissed Haruko and wrapped his arms around her body. This first surprise Haruko, but she welcomed it.

"Heh, you're such a naughty boy, Naru-kun for pretending to be asleep." Haruko stated with a smile.

"Yeah, but I had a feeling that you would want me to take care of your needs, Haru-chan." Naruto stated.

"Please take me, Naru-kun..." Haruko replied with a moaned, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Haruko and kissed her.

"Shall we continue were we left off, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hai, Naru-kun, but I really want your cock to give my pussy some more loving." Haruko replied with a smile, as she kissed Naruto more.

"Heh, I will, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, as he grabbed Haruko's butt.

With that said, Haruko smiled, as she and Naruto made love once more.

"_Oh, Naru-kun..." _Haruko thought, as she and Naruto held each other.

While Chacha continued to sleep and dream about Naruto. It seems it was true. Chacha was falling in love with Naruto. No matter what, Chacha couldn't get Naruto out of her head. She knew that she had a boyfriend, but like a bad cold, Chacha could not shake it off. She could not deny her feelings anymore. Chacha is in love with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Chacha said in her sleep, as she dreams of her and Naruto.

Chacha dreams going on dates with Naruto. She dreamed of Naruto and her eating together, going to places together, and Chacha even dreamed that she and Naruto were having sex with each other. Chacha blushed heavily of Naruto making love to her. Later on that night, it was almost midnight, and Chacha was still asleep. Chacha licked her lips, feeling a bit thirsty. She woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Chacha said, as she got out of bed.

Chacha went into the kitchen to get a drink. She came back to Haruko's room were she was sleeping with a glass of soda. Chacha then hears some giggling coming from Naruto's room.

"What's that? It sounds like it's coming from Naruto-kun's room." Chacha said.

Chacha noticed Naruto's room door cracked opened. She looked through the door, and almost let out a scream. What Chacha saw was her best friend and Naruto naked in bed together. Not only were they naked in bed, Haruko and Naruto were having sex with each other. Haruko was top of Naruto, as she circled her hips against Naruto's pelvis. Chacha could not believe her eyes, but it was happening right in front of her.

"Ugh, I love you! I love you, Naru-kun! Agh, give me more!" Haruko moaned.

"I love you, too, Haru-chan... but, agh! We should keep it down a bit. We don't want to wake up, Chacha-san..." Naruto replied with a moaned.

"I'm sorry; I really wanted you next to me, Naru-kun..." Haruko said, as she got close to Naruto, kissing him.

"Shh, I know... Haru-chan, I wanted you next to me, too." Naruto replied, as he held Haruko tight.

Chacha blushed, hearing what they were saying. It seems Chacha's thoughts were right. She continued to watch Naruto and Haruko having sex with each other. Naruto and Haruko fucked each other harder, while keeping their moans quiet as possible. Naruto and Haruko kissed each other, as Chacha's blush grew darker.

"Please, Naru-kun, give me more." Haruko moaned.

"I will, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he and Haruko rolled in bed, till Naruto was on top of her.

"_So, Naruto-kun and Haruko-san are boyfriend and girlfriend?" _Chacha thought with a blush.

Naruto thrust Haruko hard, making her legs lift up in the air.

"Yes, Naru-kun, yes! I love you!" Haruko moaned.

"Shh, Haru-chan, but I love you, too." Naruto replied, as he kissed Haruko.

"_Oh, my..." _Chacha thought.

Naruto and Haruko continued to have sex, even though Chacha was watching them without them even knowing. Chacha felt herself getting wet from just watching, Naruto and Haruko. Naruto and Haruko felt themselves tremble from the pleasure of having sex and soon the lovers were about to have their orgasms. Naruto felt, Haruko's womanhood tighten more and more, knowing that he and Haruko would cum too, at any time or moment.

"Naru-kun, I'm going to... I'm going to!" Haruko shouted in pleasure.

"Shh, but, ugh, me too, Haru-chan, I'm going to cum..." Naruto groaned, as he thrusts faster.

"Please cum deep inside my womb, Naru-kun... Ugh, I want us to cum..." Haruko moaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

"I'm cumming, Haru-chan..." Naruto growled.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Haruko reached their climax. Chacha felt herself getting wetter and wetter, as she continued to stay quiet and watched Naruto and Haruko. Naruto let out low growls, continuing his orgasm deep inside of Haruko. Haruko blush darkly, feeling Naruto's warm love-juice filling her up. After a minute, Naruto's seed dies down and pulls himself out of Haruko's sore pussy. Chacha blushed, again, seeing Naruto's 12 inched semi-hard cock. Haruko then got on top of Naruto, kissing him more.

"That was amazing, like always, Naru-kun." Haruko stated, as she kissed her lover multiply times.

"Hai, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied.

"_Naruto-kun's cock... is... s-so big..." _Chacha thought with a darker blush.

Haruko felt the semi-hard member against her thigh. Haruko smiled, as she stroke Naruto's cock, getting him hard again. Chacha was felt like she was going to feint from watching. Naruto lets out small moans, enjoying Haruko's soft hands.

"Naru-kun..." Haruko said, as she looked at her lover.

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I want to talk to you about Chacha-san." Haruko stated.

"Chacha-san, what about her?" Naruto asked.

Chacha was shocked. It seems that Haruko heard her talk about Naruto in her sleep. Chacha become silent and listen to what Haruko will say.

"I was thinking that you should go on a date with her." Haruko said.

Chacha blushed.

"Huh?" Naruto replied.

"I want you to go on a date with Chacha-san, Naru-kun." Haruko replied with a smile.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, as he smiled, blush, and drooled a bit. Naruto did admit that Chacha was as beautiful as Haruko. Haruko puffed up her cheeks, as she squeezed Naruto's cock, making him let out a yip of pain.

"Ow!" Naruto said.

"Hey, I said, "a date" not sex, Naru-kun!" Haruko said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"But I want you to make Chacha happy and be really nice to her, okay, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked with a smile.

"I will, Haru-chan. But will Chacha-san be okay with me taking her on a date? I know Sasuke is a total douche-bag and he's Chacha-san's boyfriend... well..." Naruto stated with a blush.

Chacha did admit having a date with Naruto would be lots a fun, but she's remembers that Sasuke is her boyfriend. Even though she and Sasuke haven't gone on a date since they first dated. Haruko then kissed Naruto again, as Chacha blushed more.

"I'm sure that Chacha-san will be more then happy go on a date with you, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a smile.

"_So, I'm going to go on a date with Naruto-kun..." _Chacha thought with a blush.

"Oh..." Haruko said.

"What, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Your cock is getting hard again." Haruko replied with a smile.

"Well, we didn't had time for anal early, so..." Naruto stated with a smile, as he grabbed Haruko's butt.

"You're so naughty, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a smile.

"Last time I check, you love it up the ass, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he squeezed Haruko's butt.

"Heh, I won't lie... I really do love it when you put your fat cock inside my butt." Haruko replied with a dark blush.

"Well then..." Naruto said, as he got close to Haruko.

Naruto used his fingers to enter her anus. Haruko moaned, feeling Naruto's fingers inside her butt. As for Chacha, her blush grew even darker. She didn't think that her best friend would take a man's penis in her anus. Naruto stops his actions and positions Haruko doggy-style.

"I love how big your butt is, Haru-chan." Naruto stated, as he rubbed his member against Haruko's rosebud.

"Gezz, if you love my butt, why don't you fuck it, then?" Haruko asked with a smirk.

"That's what I'm about to do, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, as he shoved his member inside Haruko's anal-tube, making her moan loudly.

"Oh, Naru-chan!" Haruko moaned, as she felt her anus becoming filled with her lover's monster cock.

Chacha blushes even more, as she felt her panties getting even wetter and wetter. She saw Naruto's 12 inch cock enter Haruko's butt-hole with ease. Chacha even saw Haruko making dirty faces, while her tongue hanged out from her mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure, loving how tight Haruko's anus is.

"_I can't believe Haruko-san would take Naruto-kun's cock up her butt." _Chacha thought, as she grabbed her breast, feeling hot.

"Oh, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned with a lustful smile.

"You're so cute when you moan like that, Haru-chan." Naruto stated, as he thrusts slowly.

"Agh, my butt feels so good..." Haruko moaned.

He grabbed Haruko's wrists, like an animal, Naruto show his dominates pinning Haruko down on their soft bed. Naruto kissed her neck, making Haruko moan a bit louder. Haruko's eyes rolled back, as her anus tighten around her lover's cock. Chacha continued to blush, seeing Naruto thrusts Haruko. Naruto continued his hard thrusts, feeling Haruko's soft butt.

"Ahh, Naru-kun your cock... I love it when you fuck me in the ass... so deep... I love it... I love you..." Haruko moaned.

"I... Ugh, I love you, too, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he thrusts harder.

"Yes, fuck me... fuck my ass, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned.

Chacha blushed, her eyes wanting Naruto's love, her body feeling hot, and Chacha then knew she was getting horny from watching Naruto and Haruko.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Chacha whispered quietly.

Chacha continued to watch Naruto and Haruko making love to each other. Naruto then thrusts harder and faster. As for Chacha, she used her hands to finger herself. Haruko moaned louder, but she tried to be her moans as quiet as possible. Chacha then used her right hand to squeeze her breasts. Naruto continued to pin Haruko down, thrusting deeper inside of Haruko's anus.

"Yes, Naru-kun, yes, fuck me harder! Ahh, don't stop!" Haruko moaned.

"Haru-chan, your ass is getting tighter and tighter!" Naruto growls a bit, as he thrusts even harder.

"More! I need more of your love, Naru-kun!" Haruko moaned.

"Don't worry... I'll give it to you, Haru-chan!" Naruto groaned, as he held Haruko.

"Naru-chan!" Haruko screamed a bit.

Naruto thrusting harder and faster, making Haruko's big bubble butt jiggle. Chacha continued to finger herself. Chacha's body was getting hotter and hotter, her urges overwhelmed her, and Chacha fell on her knees. But thanks to Naruto and Haruko's loud moans, they didn't hear Chacha let out her own moans of pleasure. Chacha knew what she wanted. And she wanted Naruto, like Haruko has him.

"_Naruto-kun, I want you... I need you..." _Chacha thought, as she continued to finger herself.

"Yes, Naru-kun, fuck me harder! Ahh, I love getting fucked in the ass!" Haruko moaned.

"Haru-chan, we should... agh! We should be this l-loud..." Naruto groaned.

"I can't help it, Naru-kun! I need you!" Haruko moaned.

"But... ugh, fuck..." Naruto moaned, as he slows down his thrusts.

"Please, Naru-chan... please fuck me, Naru-chan..." Haruko whimpered, as she rubbed her ass against Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto couldn't help, but smile a bit. Whenever it came to Haruko, Naruto was always weak for her and her needs. He placed Haruko into the doggy-style position to fuck her from behind. He pulled back a few inches of his cock and slams it back inside of Haruko ass, making her yell in pleasure. As Naruto thrusts Haruko, she felt her ass tightening around Naruto's cock. Chacha felt like she was going to lose her mind from just watching.

"Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned, as she turned her head to Naruto.

"Yeah, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he stops his thrusts.

"I love you, Naru-chan... I love you so much, Naruto Uzumaki..." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto.

"I love you, too, Haruko Amaya." Naruto replied, as he resumed his thrusting.

As for Chacha, she blushed hearing them, saying that they love each other.

"_So is this love, then?" _Chacha thought with a blush.

The lovers then resumed their fucking. Chacha couldn't help but think about Naruto and Haruko being happy together. Chacha wonder if she can be happy with Naruto. Chacha thought about the date her and Naruto will have. Naruto thrusts harder, he knew that he and Haruko were soon about to have an orgasm together, once more.

"Naru-chan, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum, again!" Haruko moaned, as her eyes rolled back from pleasure.

"I'm going to cum, too, Haru-hime!" Naruto replied with a growled, as he pinned Haruko down, thrusting even faster.

"_Naruto-kun!" _Chacha thought, as she felt herself getting wetter.

With another hard thrust, Naruto and Haruko reached their climax, as Chacha had an orgasm from watching Naruto and Haruko. Haruko felt her anus becoming filled with Naruto's warm seed. Naruto continued to let out low growls, while he continued to release his semen deep inside of Haruko. After a minute of Naruto's climax, he pulled himself out of Haruko's tight anus. Haruko let out a moan, as she turned and kissed Naruto. Haruko rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"That was amazing, Naru-chan." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto.

"Thanks, Haru-hime." Naruto replied, as he wrapped his arms around Haruko's body.

Haruko hold Naruto, as her head rested on her lover's warm chest. Haruko heard Naruto's heartbeat. She blushed, hearing it. Haruko knew that his heartbeat matched her heartbeat. Chacha continued to watch the lovers.

"So, Naru-chan, will you go on a date with Chacha-san?" Haruko asked.

"I'll ask her tomorrow. Do you think she'll be okay with it?" Naruto asked.

Chacha blushed even more.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine with it." Haruko replied.

"Then it's settled then, me and Chacha-san will go on a date. Now then... we should get cleaned up, Haru-hime." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naru-chan." Haruko replied, as she kissed Naruto again.

Naruto picked up Haruko bridle style to the bathroom. Haruko kissed Naruto, as they walked into the bathroom. As for Chacha, she picked herself up and went into the room were she was sleeping. Chacha crawled into the bed and fingered herself again. As for Naruto and Haruko, they had sex in the shower. Naruto fucked Haruko from behind, while her massive breasts were pressed against the glass of the shower.

"Oh, Naru-chan..." Haruko moaned, as Naruto fucked her from behind, making her butt jiggle.

"Haru-hime..." Naruto moaned, thrusting hard.

In the room with Chacha, she continued to masturbate to Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Chacha moaned, as she continued to Naruto.

"_I can't wait for my date with Naruto-kun..." _Chacha thought with a blush and a smile.

Chacha knew that she was in love with Naruto.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX**

It was 3:00 o'clock and Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha were still hanging out together. Chacha knew that she was in love with Naruto, and he and Haruko always have sex with each other. Chacha was about to leave, and she also knew that Naruto will ask her out very soon.

"Well, Naruto-kun, Haruko-san, I'm going home. I had a wonderful time." Chacha said, as she was about to leave.

"Hey, Chacha-san..." Naruto said.

Chacha turns to Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Chacha replied.

"_Here it comes... Naruto-kun is going to ask me out..." _Chacha thought, as she continued to pretend to not know what Naruto is about to say.

"I was wondering if you want to go out and have some fun on Friday." Naruto said.

"Like a date?" Chacha asked.

"Something like that, I mean you already have a boyfriend and..." Naruto stated, till.

"It's fine with me, but is Haruko-san okay with it? I mean she's your girlfriend and all." Chacha stated, making Haruko blush.

"Well, no, we're not dating or nothing like that, Chacha-san. We just live to together is all." Haruko replied with a blush.

"_Heh, I don't know about that, Haruko-san..."_ Chacha thought.

Chacha couldn't help but smile a bit, remembering Naruto and Haruko having sex with each other.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"..."

Chacha knew that Sasuke would always skip out on their dates. In fact they had no dates since they started dating. But Sasuke didn't matter to Chacha anymore. Because Chacha knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Naruto. Haruko felt a bit sad, saying that she and Naruto were just friends. But Chacha already knew the truth about the relationship between Naruto and Haruko. But for now, Chacha will not say anything.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I'm sure that Sasuke-kun would say he's doing something. I'll see you on Friday then, Naruto-kun, Haruko-san." Chacha said with a smile.

"Okay, Friday it is then, Chacha-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Bye, Naruto-kun, Haruko-san." Chacha said, as she left Naruto and Haruko's home.

Now only the two lovers were left alone.

"You think I made the right choice to let you date Chacha-san, Naruto-kun?" Haruko asked with a blush and a little sad smile.

"Is something wrong, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked, as he wrapped his arms around Haruko.

"Well, I'm a bit... umm..." Haruko muttered.

Naruto turns Haruko around and pulls her into a tight hug. Then Naruto deeply kissed Haruko. Naruto slip his tongue into Haruko's mouth. Haruko's eyes rolled back a bit from the pleasure. Naruto then slides his hands down to Haruko's big butt. Haruko welcomed it of course. Haruko felt like she was going to faint from Naruto holding her, touching her, and kissing her, as Haruko hug Naruto tight as well. Naruto and Haruko then stop kissing to breathe, looking into each other's eyes.

"Haru-hime, you just wanted to make Chacha-san happy, right? There's no need to feel a bit jealous or anything. I love you, Haru-hime." Naruto stated, as he held Haruko tighter.

"You're right... and I love you, too, Naru-chan." Haruko replied with a blush, as she buried herself into Naruto warm chest.

Naruto kissed Haruko some more.

"Naru-kun, hold me tighter..." Haruko said, as kissed Naruto.

Naruto and Haruko held each other. Naruto and Haruko's feelings for each other were unbelievable strong that no other couples have. Naruto's cock become hard between them. Haruko smiled, as she rubbed herself against Naruto.

"Naru-chan, make love to me..." Haruko said with a dark blush and her eyes full of love.

"I will, Haru-hime." Naruto replied, as he started to strip Haruko of her clothes.

With their clothes on the floor, Naruto and Haruko made love on the living room floor. They didn't care; Naruto and Haruko just wanted each other's love. Naruto kissed Haruko, as they continued to have sex. A week later, Friday.

**XxxxX Friday XxxxX**

It was another Friday, 2:00 o'clock; Naruto and Haruko were waiting for Chacha. Haruko felt a bit worried, letting Naruto and Chacha have a date. Before anything else happened, Chacha shouted to her friends waving high. Naruto and Haruko saw Chacha in a new dress for her date with Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Haruko-san, how are you guys?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"We're good as always, Chacha-san." Naruto replied.

"Are you ready for our date, Naruto-kun?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"Naru-kun, I want you to behave, okay? I also want you to make Chacha-san happy and be really nice to her. If you do, Naru-kun, I'll make you your favorite dinner tonight with desert." Haruko stated with a smile.

"I will, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"Let's go, then, Naruto-kun." Chacha said.

"Okay, Chacha-san." Naruto said, as he and left on their date.

As Naruto and Chacha left for their date, Haruko smiled a bit. She still felt a bit unease about Naruto dating other girl, but Chacha is her best friend, so, nothing should happen. Haruko then smiled, knowing she's doing the right thing, making Chacha happy.

"I know, when Naru-kun comes home, I'll cook him a big steak. And I'll have a special desert for him, too." Haruko stated with a smile, as she went food shopping for Naruto's dinner tonight.

Haruko could not wait till Naruto comes back home and makes love to her some more.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Chacha XxxxX **

Naruto and Chacha walked together having a wonderful time. Naruto made sure that he did everything he could to make Chacha happy. As for Chacha she was having a wonderful time on her date with Naruto. She couldn't stop looking at Naruto. Chacha blush a bit, as smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Chacha-san?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! It's nothing, really!" Chacha replied.

"You've been looking at me, did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No it's not you... well, whenever I see you and Haruko-san, I feel... well, a bit jealous." Chacha said with a sad smile.

Naruto eyes widen a bit, hearing what Chacha said about him and Haruko.

"_Chacha-san is jealous of me and Haru-chan." _Naruto thought.

"Is it because of Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yeah... you already know Sasuke-kun never spends time with me. But when I look at you and Haruko-san... you two make each other happy, which makes me feel a bit jealous." Chacha stated.

"I see... well don't worry, Chacha-san, I..." Naruto said, till.

"Please, enough with the "san" Chacha is good enough." Chacha said with a smile.

"Well, then... how about I call you, Cha-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Chacha blushes.

"Hai, I would like that, Naruto-kun." Chacha replied with a smile.

"Okay then, Cha-chan, let's have a good time." Naruto said.

"Okay, let's get going!" Chacha shouted with joy, as she grabbed Naruto by the hand.

**XxxxX with Haruko XxxxX **

About an hour passed, Haruko continued to shop. She bought a big steak for Naruto when he gets home. The thought of Naruto holding her tight while they make love, made Haruko blush every time. Haruko could not wait till Naruto comes home.

"Oh, Naru-kun... come home soon." Haruko said with a dark blush and smile.

Haruko saw some sodas for her man. Naruto always did drink soda, ever touching alcohol in his life, or even smokes. Naruto would drink it when he eats, works, and after a mind-blowing orgasm that he would get when he and Haruko makes love. Haruko got his favorite brand, Pepsi. As Haruko was paying for the items at the cash register, she turned to see out the window. What Haruko saw was Sasuke, which made her frown.

"Oh..." Haruko said, as she saw Sasuke.

"Is every okay, ma'am?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Haruko replied, as she paid for her items.

Haruko grabbed her stuff, and looks out the window again, to see Sasuke with another girl. Her eyes widen. Haruko saw the girl; this girl had pink short hair, green eyes, and a skinny body figure. Sasuke wrap her arm around the other girl, as secretly Haruko follows Sasuke and the other girl to a restraint.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm having a wonderful time with you."

"Yeah, sure, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura?" Haruko whispered.

"When are you going to dump that Chacha-girl, anyway, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Humph, whenever I feel like it." Sasuke replied with a smile.

That response made Haruko mad.

"_You, asshole..." _Haruko thought with a frown.

"Whatever then, as long as you do, I could care less what you do." Sakura said with a smile.

"Heh, you got that right. Maybe I could get Haruko to leave that blonde hair Dobe for me." Sasuke said with a smile.

"_I would ever leave Naru-kun! I would die, before I would date or even love someone like you, you sick fucker!" _Haruko thought angrily.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun let's get going. Talking about those losers is making me sick." Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right, Sakura. Let's get going." Sasuke said, as he and Sakura went into the restraint.

Haruko could not believe it. Sasuke was cheating on Chacha with another girl. It made her sick to her stomach to hear Sasuke talking about her and Chacha like they were nothing. Haruko was very anger that Sasuke was cheating on her best-friend with some other girl. Nothing else to do, Haruko walked home to wait for Naruto to come home. How will Haruko tell Naruto and Chacha?

"_Please come home soon, Naru-kun..." _Haruko thought, as she walked home as fast as she can.

Haruko continued to make her way home, after the shocking discovery that she witness today.

**XxxxX back with Naruto and Chacha XxxxX **

Chacha truly felt happy with Naruto. She and Naruto had lunch, which movies together, shopping, and spend all day together. It was about 6:30 o'clock and getting late. Naruto decided it was time to take Chacha home. But Chacha wanted to take Naruto home and to spend a little more time together. Naruto and Chacha were now was by the door of her house.

"I had a wonderful time, Naruto-kun." Chacha said with a smile.

"Well, Cha-chan, I should be going..." Naruto replied, till, Chacha grabbed Naruto by the hand.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, please come in. It's still early. Come inside and have some tea or something." Chacha said, as she continued to hold Naruto's hand.

"I don't know, Cha-chan, Haru-chan doesn't like it when I spoil my dinner." Naruto replied with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I promise I won't spoil your dinner. It's just a drink and some talking, nothing more." Chacha said, as she holds Naruto's other hand.

"_Am I ready to have Naruto-kun's love? No, I know I am! I'm ready to have Naruto-kun..." _Chacha thought.

"Okay then, Cha-chan, just a drink of tea." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." Chacha said.

With that said, Chacha unlocks the door and welcomes Naruto inside.

"Please come in, Naruto-kun." Chacha said.

Naruto walks in Chacha's home, as Chacha closes the door. The next thing that happened caught Naruto off guard. Chacha kissed Naruto, as she holds Naruto. Naruto was shocked beyond anything. Chacha continued to kiss Naruto, as she rubbed herself against Naruto. Chacha then broke the kiss, while Naruto was still in shock of what just happened.

"C-Cha-chan... what was that for?" Naruto asked with a dark blush.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Naru-kun... I love you..." Chacha replied, as her eyes were filled with love for Naruto.

"But I... I..." Naruto muttered.

"I also saw you and Haruko together in bed..." Chacha stated, as she continued to hold Naruto.

"Y-You saw us together, Cha-chan?" Naruto replied, as his sweat dropped.

"Hai..." Chacha replied, as she used her hand to feel Naruto's member.

"But Cha-chan, you have a boyfriend and..." Naruto said, as he got cut off by Chacha.

"Sasuke doesn't care for me... I don't need someone like him... All I need is you, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she kissed Naruto again.

Naruto didn't know what to say. As for Chacha, she went down between Naruto's legs to unzip his pants.

"W-Wait, Cha-chan, I don't know about this!" Naruto said.

"Haruko-san said to make me happy. You being here makes me happy, but for you to make love to me will make me even happier. So please, Naru-chan." Chacha said, as she was unzipping Naruto's pants.

Haruko did say to make Chacha happy and be really nice to her as well. But this situation was a different story. Naruto didn't know what to do, as Chacha pulled down Naruto's pants to show his semi-hard cock. Chacha blushed, seeing Naruto's cock in front of her face.

"You're so big, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she kissed the mushroom head of Naruto's member.

"Cha-chan, I..." Naruto said.

"Shh, Naru-kun..." Chacha said, as she wrapped her lips around the head.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned.

Chacha licked Naruto's semi-hard cock, as Naruto moaned. Chacha stroke Naruto's cock and played with Naruto's balls. Naruto could not believe Chacha was sucking his manhood. Naruto wanted to stop Chacha, but the pleasure and warmth of her mouth was becoming unbearable. Chacha took about 7 inches inside her mouth, as Naruto bit his lip. Chacha looked up to Naruto.

"Cha-chan... I..." Naruto moaned.

Chacha backs her head, letting a loud popping noise out.

"Does it feel good, Naru-kun?" Chacha asked, as she pumped Naruto's member.

"Umm, y-yeah... it does..." Naruto moaned.

"I'm really happy to hear it, Naru-kun." Chacha replied with a smile.

"But I..." Naruto moaned.

Chacha took back the member inside her mouth. Naruto started to like the blowjob that Chacha was giving him, more and more. His urges were getting to Naruto; he thought that Haruko was the only one to pleasure him. But it seems that Chacha was as good as Haruko. Chacha then took all of Naruto's 12 inches inside her mouth, as she increased her speed of her blowjob.

"Cha-chan... please, we should..." Naruto groaned, as he feeling more and more pleasure.

"_Oh, Naru-kun..." _Chacha thought, as she used her hands to squeeze Naruto's ass.

"Oh, Cha-chan!" Naruto groaned louder.

Naruto let out low growls of pleasure, knowing he couldn't take it anymore. Naruto used his own movements to thrust deep inside of Chacha's throat. Chacha knew that Naruto wanted her to pleasure him and his needs. Naruto knew it was wrong, but the pleasure blocked his senses from what he was doing. Chacha continued to give Naruto her blowjob.

"Agh, Cha-chan, your throat feels really good." Naruto moaned.

"_I'm so happy..." _Chacha thought, with a smile.

"I can't take it anymore, I might cum, soon!" Naruto moaned, as he thrusts Chacha's throat faster.

Chacha used her tongue to wrap around Naruto's manhood, making his cock twitch inside her mouth. She then played with his balls some more, making Naruto let out another moan. Naruto was enjoyed every moment of Chacha's blowjob. She then sucked continued Naruto's manhood for about 5 minutes, he felt his cock twitching inside Chacha's mouth, he felt his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to have his orgasm inside of Chacha's mouth.

"I can't hold it anymore! Cha-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled.

"_Give me your love, Naru-kun." _Chacha thought with a dark blush.

Naruto's eyes rolled back, as he finally released his seed into Chacha's mouth. Chacha felt waves of Naruto's hot milk. She swallowed every drip of his cum, so not to get any semen on her floor. That and she also wanted to please Naruto, and wanted him to make her feel good. Naruto continued to release his warm seed inside of Chacha's mouth, feeling her tight throat squeezing his cock, dry.

"_It feels so... so... amazing..." _Chacha thought, as she continued to swallow Naruto's milk.

"Cha-chan..." Naruto growled.

After a minute passed, Naruto's loads began to die down. Naruto then pulled out his cock of Chacha's mouth. Chacha still had Naruto's warm cum inside her mouth. She swallowed a giant gulp of the seed. Like Haruko, Chacha loved the taste of Naruto's semen.

"_Naru-kun's cum tastes so good..." _Chacha thought with a smile and a blush, as she licked her lips.

Naruto could not believe he got an orgasm from Chacha.

"_I can't believe that actually happened... But it felt so good like when Haru-chan does it..." _Naruto thought with a dark blush.

With Naruto's cock still hard even after his minute orgasm, Chacha licked the manhood.

"Cha-chan that felt really nice..." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you like my first blowjob, Naru-kun." Chacha replied with smile.

"Wait that was your first time giving a blowjob?" Naruto asked with a dark blush.

"Hai... be my first, Naru-kun." Chacha said with lust for Naruto.

Naruto was shocked beyond anything, learning that Chacha is a virgin.

"Now then, Naru-kun..." Chacha said, as she grabbed Naruto by the hand to take him into her room.

"Cha-chan..." Naruto said, as he tried his hardest to stop what was happening.

"We're just getting started, Naru-kun... the best part so about to begin." Chacha stated with a smile and blush, as she and Naruto went into her room.

Chacha strip down Naruto, showing his perfect body. Chacha pushed Naruto into her large bed. She blushed, seeing Naruto naked in her bed. Naruto didn't know what to do at this point. It seems that his urges have gotten the best of him with his cock as hard as a rock. Now it is Chacha's turn to become naked. She slowly took off her dress, showing her leopard bra and panties.

"Naru-kun, do you like my body?" Chacha asked, as she showed her H+ cup breasts to Naruto.

"Ugh, Hai..." Naruto replied with a dark blush.

Chacha smiled, as she took off her bra. Naruto blushed, seeing Chacha's breasts. Chacha then turned herself, taking off her panties. Naruto felt like his cock was about to explode with his warm seed. Naruto saw Chacha's large ass, and his sexual desires going berserk from just looking at Chacha. Chacha danced, and wiggle her ass to Naruto.

"Do you like this, Naru-kun?" Chacha asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

"Do you want me to make you feel good some more?" Chacha asked.

"Sure..." Naruto replied.

Chacha smiled, feeling pride within herself. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto spends time and admires Chacha. Chacha then crawled into her bed with Naruto, lying him down. Chacha smiled, looking into Naruto's eyes. She then used her hand to stroke Naruto's member, making him moan. Chacha kissed Naruto, again, but this time Naruto welcomed it. Naruto grabbed Chacha's large breasts. They were as soft as Haruko's.

"Cha-chan, your breasts are as big as Haru-chan's." Naruto stated, as he suckled on Chacha's nipples.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Naru-kun..." Chacha moaned, as she continued to pump his member.

Then Chacha got on top of Naruto, rubbing her body against his. Chacha felt the hard member against her and Naruto. It seems that Chacha made the right choice of having Naruto over her house. Once again, while on top of her houseguest, Chacha turned herself around to show Naruto her large rear-end an inch away from his face. Chacha was in front of Naruto's hard cock, as she strokes it with both her hands.

"Let's do a 69 together, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she licked Naruto's dick.

"O-Okay..." Naruto replied with a dark blush.

Naruto began to lick Chacha's pink-hole, making Chacha let out a cute moan. Chacha took back Naruto's member inside her mouth, while playing and squeezing both of Naruto's large scrotums. Naruto used his tongue, licking Chacha's pussy. Naruto did admit he liked having a 69 with Chacha, as he squeezed Chacha's butt.

"Oh, Naru-kun!" Chacha moaned, as she continued to play with the large meat-pole.

"I'm starting to like this, Cha-chan..." Naruto said, as he squeezed Chacha's butt harder.

Chacha took back the monster cock in her mouth. Naruto then tongued deeper inside of Chacha's love-hole. Chacha increased her speed, while Naruto used his tongue in circles deep inside Chacha. Chacha was getting wet from the pleasure of Naruto tonguing her insides. Chacha always thought that she would have her first time with Sasuke, but Chacha had found someone that spends time with her and that will soon give her what she needs. Naruto continued to lick Chacha's pussy.

"Mmm, Naru-kun, I love it... I love how you lick my pussy..." Chacha said, as she sucked the mushroom head.

"I'm glad to hear it, Cha-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he used his finger to enter her anus.

"Oh, my butt!" Chacha shouted in pleasure.

Naruto fingered Chacha's anus deeper, as he continued using his tongue, making Chacha's insides wetter. Chacha went deep throat, as she increased her speed. Naruto felt Chacha's throat tighten around his cock, he felt Chacha's pussy getting wetter, and he felt Naruto his lust overwhelmed him. Chacha felt Naruto's twitch inside her mouth, knowing that her houseguest was about to climax inside her mouth. And Naruto also felt Chacha's womanhood about to have her first orgasm with Naruto.

"Oh, Naru-kun, I'm going to climax! I'm going to have my first orgasm with you!" Chacha screamed in pleasure, as she felt her juices about to explode from the orgasm that Naruto was about to give her.

"_I can't believe that Cha-chan is going to make me cum, again!" _Naruto thought, as he felt his member about to burst his sweet warm milk.

Chacha let out another scream of pleasure, as her juices squirt on Naruto's face. Naruto tasted Chacha's sweet love juice, while he had his orgasm deep inside Chacha's mouth, once again. Chacha swallowed Naruto's cream without a drop of it escaping from her mouth. As for Naruto, he loved how Chacha's love juice tasted. After a minute of Naruto's climax, his loads started too died down. Chacha backs her head, letting the last shots of Naruto's milk hit her face.

"You're so amazing, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she cleaned her face.

"You're really good too, Cha-chan." Naruto replied with blush.

"Now we get down to the best part, Naru-kun." Chacha stated with a smile, as she got on top of Naruto.

"Oh, Cha-chan..." Naruto said.

Naruto felt Chacha's large prefect ebony body on top of his muscular body. Naruto let out moans of pleasure, feeling how soft Chacha's body Chacha rubbed her womanhood against Naruto's manhood. Chacha was amazed that Naruto's cock would stay hard, even after not one but two orgasms. Chacha looked into Naruto's eyes, as she smiled and blush, seeing a man this close to her.

"Naru-kun, I want you to make me a woman..." Chacha stated, as she picked herself up and grabbed Naruto's cock.

"Well, okay..." Naruto replied with a heavy dark blush.

"Thank you so much, Naru-kun..." Chacha replied with love for Naruto in her eyes.

With that said, Chacha slowly adjusted herself to Naruto's monster cock. Chacha let out whimpers of pain, due to her first time, having sex. Naruto looked and saw his member, slowly going inside of Chacha. Chacha continued to let out whimpers, as the hard cock continued to found its way deep inside her, till it hit her womb. Chacha let out a loud groan of pleasure, but also pain, due to having Naruto's giant meat-pole inside her.

"Naru-kun, y-you're so big..." Chacha groaned, as she rested her hands on Naruto's chest.

"I guess it really is your first time having sex..." Naruto moaned, as he felt how tight Chacha's pussy is.

"H-Hai... Naru-kun, but I'm so happy that you're my first." Chacha said with a smile.

"..."

Naruto was speechless that Chacha said she was happy that he was her first person that she is having sex with. Chacha leaned close to Naruto, as she rubbed herself against her houseguest. Chacha began soft and slow movements, making Naruto let out moans of pleasure. Chacha felt Naruto's monster cock deep inside her womb. Naruto remained motionless, letting Chacha do her movements.

"Oh, Naru-kun, your cock is so strong." Chacha moaned, as she continued her slow and soft movements.

"Hai, Cha-chan... your, ugh, I..." Naruto moaned.

"Please say it, Naru-kun... I want you to say it..." Chacha moaned softly with a smile.

"Your pussy... it feels really good..." Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

Chacha smiled, hearing Naruto saying that she was good. She leaned close to Naruto giving him a kiss. Chacha then kissed Naruto, using her tongue to explore inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto blushed heavily, feeling Chacha's tongue. Naruto felt Chacha's womanhood wraps around his manhood, making both of the teens moan in pleasure.

"Ugh, Cha-chan your pussy is getting tight..." Naruto moaned.

"H-Hai... your cock is making my pussy tremble..." Chacha replied, as she continued to ride Naruto's member.

"So good..." Naruto groaned.

"Naru-kun, your cock..." Chacha moaned.

Chacha continued to have her way with the blonde, making him moan and groan with pleasure. Little by little, Chacha was getting used to Naruto's size. It was really amazing for Chacha, the feeling of someone meeting her needs. Chacha knew she had a boyfriend and a terrible one at that. But when it comes to Naruto, Chacha could not get over his charm and kindness. Chacha leaned on Naruto, kissing him on the lips.

"Am I doing good, Naru-kun?" Chacha asked, as she continues her movements.

"Hai..." Naruto replied with a moan and a smile.

"How do I look to you, Naru-kun?" Chacha asked, as she picks herself up, showing her beauty.

Naruto gazed at Chacha and her beauty. She was a beautiful as Haruko.

"You're very beautiful, Cha-chan, and any man would be very lucky to have you." Naruto stated with a blush and small smile.

Chacha smiled, as she got close to Naruto, again, giving him a deep kiss.

"You really are something, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she increased her movements, making Naruto moan even louder.

"Oh, Cha-chan..." Naruto said, as he felt Chacha's pussy tighten around his cock.

Chacha ridden on Naruto's cock harder and faster. It seems that Chacha has adjusted to Naruto's size. Naruto's lust got to him, as he used his hands to squeeze Chacha's breasts. In response, Chacha let out a moan, loving how Naruto touched her body. Naruto then pinched Chacha's nipples, making her shout with pleasure.

"Oh, Naru-kun, you're such a naughty boy!" Chacha moaned with a smile, as she picked up speed on her movements.

"Oh, Cha-chan, your pussy is getting tight! It feels like my cock is being milked dry!" Naruto moaned, as he used his own movements to pleasure Chacha.

"Oh, Naru-kun, I feel your big cock moving around in my belly!" Chacha moaned, as she rode on Naruto harder.

"Ugh, so tight!" Naruto moaned, as he bit his lip form the pleasure.

Chacha never felt his happy in her life. Chacha was Naruto's dream man. It was pleasure for the dark-skin teen, feeling Naruto's member repeatedly hitting her womb. Naruto held his head back in pleasure, due to Chacha's size and the tightness of her vagina. Naruto grabbed Chacha's hips and thrusts her, making Chacha scream Naruto's name with pleasure.

"Naru-kun, I want you to keep fucking me! Please, keep fucking me!" Chacha moaned, as she slowed down her movements and used her hips, circling around Naruto's pelvis.

"Ugh, Cha-chan, you're going to make me cum if you keep doing that!" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, I want Naru-kun to cum for me again and again! I want Naru-kun to cum!" Chacha said, as she continued to circle her hips.

"Fuck, Cha-chan, you feel so good..." Naruto moaned, as his cock twitched inside of Chacha.

"Shh, Naru-kun, just relax and let your "Cha-chan" make you cum." Chacha said, as she picked up her speed again.

Naruto bit his lower lip, feeling Chacha's pussy getting tighter and tighter around his monster cock. Truly, Chacha even for her first time, she was as good as Haruko. Even Naruto could not believe. Naruto felt his cock twitching inside of Chacha like crazy, his balls tighten, and Naruto knew what it meant. As for Chacha, she felt her inside tightening around Naruto's member, as her pre-juices were dripping on Naruto's cock. He was about to have his climax inside of Chacha.

"Grrr, C-Cha-chan, I'm going to...! I'm going to cum!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, I'm going to cum, too! I'm going to cum with Naru-kun!" Chacha shouted, as she lost control of her speed.

"I... I..." Naruto growled, as he tried to be on top of Chacha, wanting to climax outside out her.

Chacha had Naruto pin down, as she continued to ride Naruto harder, soon about to have their orgasms together.

"Inside! I want Naru-kun to cum inside me!" Chacha shouted, as her eyes rolled back.

"I can't hold it anymore! Cha-chan, I'm about to cum inside your pussy!" Naruto growled, as his cock was about to explode with his warm milk.

"OH, NARU-KUN!" Chacha screamed, as she got close to Naruto and held him tight.

Chacha prepared herself for Naruto's load. Naruto did everything he could not to climax inside of Chacha, but sadly, his urges got the better of him. Chacha rode and bounced on Naruto with incredible speed. It was unbearable. Naruto could not hold it in anymore. And so with one final thrust, Naruto and Chacha had another wonderful climax together. Naruto felt his cock release the large amounts of his seed that Haruko always manages to receive. Chacha felt the large blasts of milk, filling her up, as her juices drip from her sore pink love-hole that Naruto made his own.

"Amazing..." Chacha moaned, as she collapsed on Naruto.

"Cha-chan..." Naruto said, as he continued to have his orgasm inside of Chacha.

"You're the best..." Chacha said, as she kissed Naruto some more.

"I..." Naruto said, till Chacha kissed him more and more.

A minute had passed and Naruto's orgasm had come to an end. Naruto's steel hard monster cock slips out of Chacha's sore cunt, dripping with some of his seed. Chacha cuddled with Naruto, as Naruto still couldn't believe he had sex with Chacha. But yet it had happened. Chacha rested her head on Naruto's chest. Chacha grabbed Naruto's hand, as she continued to rest on his chest.

"Naru-kun, did I do a great job pleasing you?" Chacha asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

"I'm so happy for you to say that, Naru-kun. Oh and thank you." Chacha replied, as she kissed Naruto some more.

"What for, Cha-chan?" Naruto asked.

"For making into a woman and being my first, silly." Chacha replied with a smile, as she kissed Naruto.

"..."

"Also for taking me on a date." Chacha said, as she kissed Naruto multiple times.

Chacha noticed that Naruto was still hard. Chacha then got an idea; she'll let Naruto have all of her.

"Hey, Naru-kun." Chacha said.

"What is it, Cha-chan?" Naruto replied.

"I want you to have all of me, Naru-kun. And like Haruko-san, I'll let you do me in the butt." Chacha stated with a smile, as she rubbed herself on Naruto.

"Umm..." Naruto said, as his urges were coming back.

"I can't let my houseguest leave with the case of the blue-balls." Chacha said, as she positioned herself doggy-style.

Naruto blushed, seeing Chacha's large ass.

"You can be on top this time, and do whatever you like, Naru-kun." Chacha stated, as she wiggled her butt to Naruto.

"Okay, Cha-chan." Naruto said, as he went behind Chacha.

Naruto grabbed Chacha's ass, making her let out a cute moan. Naruto spreads Chacha's ass-cheeks, revealing her rose-bud. Naruto licked Chacha's butt-hole, Chacha let out a scream of pleasure. Naruto licked Chacha's anus, while he squeezed Chacha's butt-cheeks. Chacha liked the feeling of Naruto licking her butt, getting her turned on. Naruto was getting turned on, too, as he continued to lube Chacha.

"Agh, Naru-kun that feels so good." Chacha moaned, as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm glad that you're liking it, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he tongued Chacha's butt deeper.

"Oh, my butt! Keep lubing me, Naru-kun, don't stop!" Chacha screamed, as grabbed the sheets of the bed.

Naruto continued to lube up Chacha for the next 2 minutes. Naruto's urges were getting to him, and his cock filled with dick-milk. Naruto stops his actions and grabs Chacha's hips, rubbing his member against Chacha's lube anus. Chacha continued to moan, feeling the monster cock, and soon about to be inside her.

"Ugh, are you ready, Cha-chan?" Naruto asked, as he continued to rub himself against Chacha's ass.

"Hai, Naru-kun, have anything I have... it's all yours." Chacha replied with a smile, as she was ready to take the massive cock inside her anal-tube.

Naruto then slowly pushed himself inside Chacha's ass. Chacha's eyes widen, she let out a scream, and yipped in pain.

"Oh, Naru-kun, my ass!" Chacha screamed, as she grabbed the sheets of her bed.

Naruto slowly continue to enter Chacha's ass, inch by inch. Once again, Naruto thought Chacha was the same as Haruko. Chacha's anus was as tight as Haruko. Chacha felt like her anus was getting pulled from the inside out. Chacha grabbed her blankets and the edges of her bed. Naruto fit about 9 inches of his cock inside Chacha's ass. Her eyes rolled back from the pleasure and pain.

"Agghhhh! It hurts! Naru-kun, you're so big! Fuck!" Chacha screamed, as she buried her face in her pillow.

"I'm sorry, should I stop?" Naruto asked.

"N-No... ugh, I'll take it... I'll take it all for you, Naru-kun..." Chacha groaned, as she felt her anal-tube becoming filled with Naruto's monster cock.

"Okay, if that's what you really want, Cha-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to push himself inside completely.

Naruto was now on top of Chacha. Both teens did not move a single muscle, due to Chacha's first time of anal. Naruto was amazed that Chacha wanted his entire member deep inside her ass. Chacha was like Haruko. Now Naruto's cock deep inside Chacha's anal-tube, she rested her head on her pillow. Naruto beings his slow movements, as Chacha then prepare herself for the rough ass fucking ahead.

"Ohhh... Naru-kun, you're so big... it feels like my butt is being pulled inside out..." Chacha groaned, as she continued to have her face in her pillow.

"Your ass is really tight, Cha-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movements.

"Hai, Naru-kun... go nice and slow for me..." Chacha groaned.

"I will, Cha-chan..." Naruto replied, as he continued his slow movements.

"_Cha-chan is a lot like Haru-chan... I should stop this... but..." _Naruto thought with a dark blush, as his body did not obey him.

Naruto continued his slow movements, leaning on Chacha's back. This feeling, this moment, this is what Chacha wanted. Chacha thought her first was going to be Sasuke, but Chacha has chosen Naruto over her boyfriend. Chacha turned her head to give Naruto a kiss on the lips. Naruto welcomed the kiss, as he slips his tongue inside Chacha's mouth, fighting with her tongue.

"You're such a good kisser, Naru-kun..." Chacha groaned with smile, as she kissed Naruto again.

"T-Thanks... I'm starting to enjoy having sex with you, Cha-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he grabbed her breasts.

"R-Really, Naru-kun... well, I'm glad that you're the one I'm having sex with." Chacha replied with a groaned, as she kissed Naruto more.

"Then I guess you're ready for me to go a bit faster?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"H-Hai... give me your love, Naru-kun..." Chacha moaned with a smile.

Naruto increased his speed a bit, feeling Chacha's anus tighten around his member. Naruto continues to please Chacha, thrusting her ass. Chacha was getting use to anal, and told Naruto to go a little faster.

"Ugh, Naru-kun, please don't hold back... Thrust a little faster if you like." Chacha moaned with a smile, as her ass jiggled from Naruto's thrusting.

"Oh, Cha-chan, your ass feels really good and it's very tight..." Naruto moaned, as he squeezed Chacha's tits hard.

"Oh, Naru-kun... my ass and tits... ugh, so good... You're the best..." Chacha moaned, as she felt her body about to tremble with pleasure.

Still a little unease, but Chacha began to feel pleasure of anal-sex. Naruto then increased his speed a little more. Even through it was supposed to be only a small date, but to Chacha it was more than a date. Naruto and Chacha were having sex. But all Chacha wanted was Naruto's love, the love that was never given by Sasuke. But she didn't care for him anymore; all she wanted was Naruto and his love instead. Chacha then begged him to fuck her harder and faster.

"F-Fuck me, harder, Naru-kun!" Chacha shouted.

"Hai, Cha-chan!" Naruto replied, as he obeys.

Naruto obeys, as he increased his speed more.

"Oh, fuck! Naru-kun, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please don't stop, keep pounding my butt! " Chacha shouted in pleasure, Naruto and Chacha got more intimate.

"Fuck! Damn, Cha-chan… agh! Your ass is getting even tighter! It feels good around my cock!" Naruto growled in pleasure, as he grabbed her hips and thrusts harder.

"Yes, Naru-kun! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, Naru-kun! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Give it all to me, Naru-kun!" Chacha screamed, as her breasts and butt-cheeks jiggled from Naruto's incredible thrusting and speed.

Naruto continued to fuck Chacha with his thrusts, making Chacha moaned and groaned. On the floor, in Naruto's pants, his cell-phone had an incoming call, it was Haruko. Sadly the call went to voice-mail, as Naruto and Chacha continued to have sex with each other. Naruto was giving his love to another girl, but was it right? For Chacha, she was getting so much of Naruto's love. And she wanted more it.

"Naru-kun, I love it! I love it up the ass! Love me! Don't stop! Please don't stop, Naru-kun!" Chacha moaned, as she was feeling Naruto's cock going in and out of her anus.

"Agh, Cha-chan, your ass doesn't want to let go of my cock!" Naruto growled, as he thrust faster.

"Love me, Naru-kun! Please love me, like Haruko-san! I want you, I need you! Agh, my ass feels so hot!" Chacha moaned, as she let Naruto his hard slamming.

Naruto continued his hard thrusts, as Chacha wanted more. Chacha wanted more of Naruto's cock, but most of all she wanted more of Naruto's love. Naruto pinned Chacha down, thrusting Chacha's ass hard and faster. Chacha's eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out, and her anus tighten from the pleasure. All this time, Chacha thought she wanted Sasuke's love, but no, even if she knew Naruto for a small time, Naruto's love was all Chacha wanted.

"Harder, Naru-kun, I want more of your love!" Chacha shouted in pleasure.

"Ugh, Cha-chan, I think I..." Naruto moaned, as he slowed down his thrusts.

"More... I need more, Naru-kun... please don't stop... love me, love me some more." Chacha said, as she rubbed her ass against Naruto's pelvis.

"I... I think I'm going to cum again!" Naruto growled, as he resumes his speed.

"I want you to cum inside me, again, Naru-kun! Make me yours! I want to belong to, Naru-kun!" Chacha shouted, as she felt her legs going numb from.

Chacha felt her anus becoming even tighter, feeling her houseguest's member thrusting in and out her ass. Naruto also felt his body acting on its own will, as he kept having anal-sex with Chacha. Naruto felt his balls tighten, as his manhood was begin squeezed by Chacha's ass, he knew he was about to cum. Chacha felt her own insides tremble as well. Not once, not twice, but three times. Now Naruto is going to make Chacha have another orgasm for the third time.

"I can't take it anymore, Cha-chan! I'm going to cum again! I'm going inside your tight little ass this time!" Naruto growled, as he lost control of his of his speed and thrusts.

Like an animal, Naruto's instincts took over. It seems that Naruto was going to make Chacha his.

"Oh, shit, Naru-kun! I'm cumming, too! That's it, cum! Release your hot dick-milk in my ass! Oh, fuck me, like Haruko-san! Love me! Love me, Naru-kun!" Chacha screamed, as she held her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming again, Cha-chan!" Naruto growled, as he and Chacha were about reaching to reach their climax.

"I'm fucking cumming, too! Naru-kun, I love you!" Chacha screamed, as she felt her fantasy of somebody loving her came true.

With one finally thrust, Naruto released the very large load of his seed inside of Chacha's anus. Chacha's eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out, feeling Naruto's white ropes filling her ass. Like always, Naruto a whole minute orgasm, as Chacha's love juices flooded her pussy, and going down her legs and her bed. Chacha's anal-tube squeezed Naruto's member dry of his seed. Naruto collapsed on Chacha's back, still having his orgasm.

"I love you, Naru-kun..." Chacha whispered with a smile, as she felt her ass becoming filled with Naruto's warm milk.

After a minute, Naruto's loads died down, as he pulled himself out of Chacha's rear-end. Before anything else could happen, Chacha pulled Naruto close to her. She kissed him and played with Naruto's twin orbs. Chacha went down on Naruto, taking his creamed covered banana inside her mouth. Even after three orgasms, it seems Chacha wanted more of Naruto's love.

"Cha-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I want more of your love, Naru-kun." Chacha replied, as she continued to suck Naruto's monster cock.

Naruto was getting hard again. And once again, his urges got the better of him. Later, Naruto and Chacha were in the shower. Naruto was fucking Chacha from behind. Chacha welcomed it, of course. Naruto and Chacha spend about 45 minutes in the shower, washing and cleaning themselves of the sweat and semen. Later, Naruto got dressed. Chacha went behind him, to kiss Naruto some more.

"Thank you so much, Naru-kun... Thank you for making feel good about myself. I hope to see you later, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Umm, yeah... I'll see you later, Cha-chan..." Naruto said with somewhat of a sad smile.

Naruto left Chacha's house. Naruto pulls out his cell-phone to see the miss-calls from Haruko and the time, too. It was 9:00 o'clock, and the glut of having sex with Chacha got to him. Naruto hit himself on the head.

"What the fuck was I thinking?!" Naruto said, as he got in his car.

But Chacha was as good as Haruko in bed. What was he going to do? Will Haruko be very angry with him? Naruto turned on his car.

"_It was supposed to be one small date! One date! And I've fucked it up so bad! What will Haru-chan say? Oh, God, Haru-kun..." _Naruto thought, as he drove him as quickly as possible.

**XxxxX Later: Naruto and Haruko's house XxxxX**

Naruto got out of his car. He gulps a bit, as he unlocks the door. As Naruto opened the door, he saw Haruko waiting on the couch. She didn't look furious, but she did look mad.

"Ugh, hi, Haru-chan..." Naruto said.

"Where have you been, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked, as she crossed her arms.

Never once in Naruto's life, he never lied to Haruko and he wasn't going to start now.

"Umm, Haru-chan, there's something I need to tell you..." Naruto muttered.

"I've called you many times..." Haruko said, as she got up and walked to Naruto.

"I-I know, Haru-chan..." Naruto said, as he started to get nervous.

Naruto closed his eyes, thinking he was going to get slapped. But Naruto was caught off guard, as Haruko hugged Naruto tightly, rubbing herself on her lover.

"I was worried about you, Naru-chan..." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto.

"Haru-hime... I've got to tell you... Ugh, I've..." Naruto said, till.

"You've had sex with Chacha-san, didn't you?" Haruko asked.

Naruto's eyes widen, it seems like Haruko knew the truth.

"Hai... I'm sorry, Haru-hime..." Naruto replied, as he held Haruko tight.

"Sorry for what, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked, as she looked up to Naruto.

"That I had sex with Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he held Haruko tighter.

"I had a feeling that you would have sex with Chacha-san. I'm not even mad at you or Chacha-san. I'm glad you and she had a great time." Haruko said with a smile.

"Oh, Haru-hime..." Naruto said, as he kissed Haruko.

"Was she good?" Haruko asked with a smile, as Naruto blushed.

"..."

"Judging by that reaction, she was. Now that Chacha-san had her fun with you, it's my turn to milk that big dick of yours, Naru-chan." Haruko said with a smile, as she felt Naruto's pants.

"Yeah, I'm really getting horny, Haru-hime." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Then take me to the room, and give me a good fucking." Haruko replied, as she continued to rub herself on Naruto.

Naruto uses his strength to pick up Haruko. Later in the room, Haruko rode on Naruto's cock.

"Agh, I've missed this fat cock of yours, Naru-kun! I love it! I love you! I love you, Naru-chan!" Haruko moan with a blush and smile, as she kissed Naruto.

"I've missed you, Haru-hime." Naruto said, as he moaned.

Naruto pulled Haruko close to him, burring himself between Haruko's H-cup breasts.

"Love me, Naru-chan..." Haruko moaned, as she kissed Naruto.

"I will, Haru-hime, I will." Naruto replied, as he held Haruko tight, thrusting her hard.

"That's it, Naru-kun! Keep fucking me just like this! Hold me! Love me! Fuck me! Just please don't stop!" Haruko shouted, as she felt her pussy getting tight.

"Ugh, Haru-chan, I'm going to...! I'm going to cum again!" Naruto growled, as he held Haruko tight.

"Ugh, I'm going to cum, too, Naru-chan! Go ahead, and cum for me, Naru-chan." Haruko said with a smile, as she held and kissed Naruto.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

Naruto and Haruko had another wonderful climax together. Haruko felt her juices over flowing her womanhood, as Naruto's dick-milk filled up Haruko. Haruko buried herself in Naruto's chest. And as always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute. After that minute, Naruto's orgasm had come to an end.

"Amazing as always, Naru-kun..." Haruko said weakly.

"Hai, you're so prefect in very way, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as his member slips out of Haruko's sore vagina.

Naruto and Haruko cuddled with each other, holding each other. Naruto kissed Haruko multiple times, feeling her body. Haruko welcomed it, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's body.

"I love you so much, Haru-chan." Naruto said, as he held Haruko tighter.

"I love you more, Naru-chan." Haruko replied with a smile, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto just held Haruko, Haruko had something on her mind, which made her angry. It was Sasuke and Sakura that was making Haruko angry.

"Haru-hime, are you sure you're not mad at me for having sex with Cha-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? No... It's nothing like that..." Haruko replied.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Naruto said with a smile, as he looked into Haruko's eyes.

"Okay you win, Naru-kun. It was Sasuke..." Haruko said.

Hearing about Sasuke, made Naruto very angry.

"Was he hitting on you again?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"No... You see, when I was getting things for when you and Chacha-san were on your date... I saw Sasuke with another girl." Haruko stated.

"..."

"That's what was making me angry..." Haruko said with a frown.

"I see..." Naruto replied.

"Do you think we should tell, Cha-chan?" Haruko asked.

"It's the right thing to do..." Naruto replied.

"I'll tell her then." Haruko said.

"Are you sure? I have work tomorrow, when I get off we can tell her together and..." Naruto said, till.

"No, I'll tell her. As her friend, I have to tell her." Haruko said, as she held Naruto tight.

"Okay then, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I love you, Naru-chan." Haruko said, as she fell asleep peacefully.

"I love you, too, Haru-hime." Naruto replied, as he kissed Haruko.

As Naruto and Haruko fell asleep together, Naruto could not stop thinking about what Haruko said about Sasuke.

"_Damn you, Sasuke... Cha-chan deserve much better." _Naruto thought angrily, as he fell asleep with Haruko.

**XxxxX the next day XxxxX**

It was a Saturday morning; in town Haruko invited Chacha for lunch, while Naruto was at work. The two girl-friends enjoyed their lunch, talking about their day.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch, Haruko-san. And thank you for having Naruto go on a date with me." Chacha said with a smile.

"It was no trouble at all, Chacha-san." Haruko replied with a smile.

Chacha had a small sad smile on her face. Haruko also had a sad smile, too. She was afraid of how Chacha would react when she founds out that Sasuke was seeing other girls. As for Chacha, she was afraid that Haruko will found out that she and Naruto had sex last night. And not only that, Chacha is in love with Naruto even more. The things that she and Naruto did could not leave her head.

"Hey, there's something I have to..." Haruko and Chacha said, till they both stop talking.

"You first, Haruko-san." Chacha said.

"Chacha-san, I have to tell you that... that Sasuke is cheating on you..." Haruko stated with a sad tone.

"..."

"I'm sorry if you don't believe me, Chacha-san... but it's the truth." Haruko said.

"I know..." Chacha replied.

"..."

"I've always knew that Sasuke never had any feelings for me. He never do anything with me, he never once made me feel special. But my date with Naru-kun the other day... well I've have something to tell you, Haruko-san." Chacha said, as she held her head down in shame.

"Yes?" Haruko replied.

"Me and Naru-kun... we... we had sex." Chacha replied, as she felt ashamed.

"I know already, Chacha-san." Haruko replied with a smile.

This news shocked Chacha.

"Y-You knew along, Haruko-san?" Chacha asked.

"Hai, Naru-kun said you were really good in bed." Haruko said.

"Heh, I was... But I knew I can handle him, because the night I spend the night at your house, I saw you and Naru-kun together." Chacha replied, as Haruko blushed.

"Y-You did...? Do you see other things, as well?" Haruko asked.

"Hai, I saw you take Naru-kun's big cock deep inside your butt..." Chacha replied with a smile and a blush.

"You really saw that?" Haruko asked with a dark blush.

"Hai, I took it inside both holes as well... Naru-kun really knows how to make me feel so wonderful." Chacha said with a smile and blush.

"He does, that's why I love him." Haruko said with a smile.

"There's something else, I need to tell you, Haruko-san." Chacha said.

"What is it, Chacha-san?" Haruko asked.

"I'm going to quit school, and leave Tokyo..." Chacha said in a sad tone, as Haruko was shocked about Chacha's statement.

"B-But why, Chacha-san?" Haruko asked.

"Let's face the facts... Sasuke is cheating on me. And the more I hang out with you and Naru-kun, the more I'll fall in love with him. I'm going to quit school and move back to Kyushu with my family. I thought I could be happy with Sasuke, but... Naru-kun is the one I really want. He makes me happy. And I know it was wrong for me to have sex with Naru-kun. For that I'm really sorry. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. Oh, can you also say goodbye to Naru-kun for me?" Chacha said, as she started to tear up.

"Chacha-san, you don't have to leave and quit school. You see, I also have something to tell you that can work for you, me, and Naru-kun." Haruko said with a smile.

"What is that, Haruko-san?" Chacha asked.

"We can share him." Haruko replied.

It felt like the world stood still for a moment.

"Haruko-san, w-what did you say?" Chacha asked.

"I said we can share him. I mean we both love Naru-kun, deeply." Haruko stated.

"Yes, what will Naru-kun think?" Chacha asked.

"I'm sure he will be happy with what we agree with." Haruko said with a smile.

"Okay, then, Haruko-san what will we do next?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"I have it cover, Chacha-san." Haruko replied, as she pulls out her cell-phone.

**XxxxX with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto was working hard on his manga that he will enter for the Manga-drawing contest. As Naruto add the finishing touches on the half the chapter, which was 50 pages of the Manga. Naruto then heard his cell-phone vibrate. He opened his phone to see it was Haruko, who send him a voice-message. Naruto wondered what it was that Haruko wanted.

"_Naru-kun, come home early today, I have a special surprise for you." _Haruko said, as the voice-message ended.

"I wonder what it is." Naruto said, as he finished his work for today.

**XxxxX Later: Naruto and Haruko's house XxxxX**

Naruto got out of his car. He grabbed all his pencils and drawing tools. Naruto unlocks the door, and closes it from behind. Naruto then hears his name called in a very sweet tone.

"Welcome home, Naru-kun." Chacha greeted with a smile.

"Cha-chan what are you doing..." Naruto said, as he turned to Chacha, seeing her naked.

Naruto darkly blushed.

"C-Cha-chan, you're naked..." Naruto said with a dark blush, not taking his eyes off of Chacha.

"Ah, you're home, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as came out of the kitchen.

Naruto turned to see Haruko naked as well.

"H-Haru-chan... what's going on here? Am I dreaming or something?" Naruto said, as he started to get a bit of a nose bleed.

"No, this is your special surprise that I told you about, silly. Me and Cha-chan just finished making dinner for us." Haruko stated with a smile.

"Okay... but I still don't get it." Naruto said.

"You see, Naru-kun, we decide that Cha-chan and I can't live without your love, so we decided to share you." Haruko stated with a smile.

"R-Really..." Naruto said with a smile.

Chacha hugged Naruto, rubbing her breasts against Naruto's face and chest.

"Oh, Naru-kun, I couldn't stop thinking about the dirty things we did together. I want you to do them to me, more!" Chacha said, as she continued to rub herself on Naruto.

"Ugh, Cha-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he was getting hard.

"Oh, me too, Naru-kun, do dirty things to me, too!" Haruko moaned, as she run to Naruto and rubbed herself against him as well.

"Well... I won't lie. I did imagine us having a threesome." Naruto said, as he grabbed both of Haruko and Chacha's large asses.

Naruto kissed both Haruko and Chacha, as he continued to grabbing them.

"Let's continue this in our room, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she wraps arms around Naruto's right arm.

"Okay, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Take me with you, too, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she wraps her arms around Naruto left arm.

"Okay, let's go then." Naruto replied with a smile.

In Naruto and Haruko's room, the three friends were having their first threesome together. Naruto was lying on his back, as Haruko and Chacha both sucked, kissed, and stroked the monster cock. Naruto was moaning like there was tomorrow, loving the feeling of having a threesome with two incredibly beautiful girls or rather women. Haruko and Chacha were happy that they agreed to share Naruto, and both have his love.

"Oh, Cha-chan, Haru-chan... that feels really good..." Naruto moaned.

"I'm just really happy that Haru-chan and I agreed to share you, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she sucked on one side of Naruto's member.

"Yes, either of us can't live without your love, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she sucked on the other side of Naruto's cock.

"I'm really lucky to have such beautiful goddess in bed with me." Naruto stated, as he touched both Haruko and Chacha's larges asses.

"That's so naughty, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a smile.

"Ugh, that feels really good, Naru-kun." Chacha moaned, as she and Haruko continued to suck Naruto's meat-pole.

Naruto sighed in bliss, feeling his member melting away from the pleasure. The blonde teen got an idea, as he smiled. He used his fingers and, enters and plays with both Chacha and Haruko's holes. Both girls moaned, feeling Naruto's fingers deep inside them. Naruto felt his member twitching. Naruto knew he was about to climax once more.

"Haru-chan, Cha-chan, I'm going to cum! Ahh!" Naruto growled, as he felt his member bursting with his seed.

Chacha and Haruko felt waves of Naruto's warm milk spraying on their faces. Naruto let out a louder moan, releasing his seed on his long-time friend and his new lover. Haruko and Chacha enjoyed the orgasm that Naruto was performing on them, loving the taste of the blonde's semen. Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute, after the minute passed, his load of white-ropes died down.

"That felt awesome, Haru-chan, Cha-chan." Naruto moaned, as he felt his member becoming soft.

"Whoa, Naru-kun, always comes a lot, huh, Haru-chan?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"Hai. Not only that, Naru-kun always knows how to please me." Haruko said with a smile, as she and Chacha licked themselves clean of Naruto's milk.

Naruto watched Haruko and Chacha cleaned themselves off. All done, licking the seed of their faces, Chacha and Haruko turned their attention back to Naruto's soften semen covered cock. The two big breasts teens looked at each other, and smiled. Both Haruko and Chacha got the same idea. Using their hands to stroke Naruto's sticky member, Chacha and Haruko licked their lover's cock clean.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned with a smile, as he watched Haruko and Chacha clean his dick by licking it.

Both Chacha and Haruko licked the meat-rod to the long pole to the mushroom head. Naruto moaned loud again, as Haruko and Chacha kissed the cock's head. Then both Chacha and Haruko wrapped their breasts around the monster cock, making Naruto let out a pleasurable groan. Naruto was getting doubled tit-fucked by Haruko and Chacha. It seems Naruto's lovers want to make his cock hard again. As for the blonde, he was enjoying his penis between the large breasts of Chacha and Haruko.

"Does this feel good, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked.

"It feels great!" Naruto moaned.

"You don't know how happy it makes us to hear you say that, Naru-kun." Chacha said, as she and Haruko continued to stroke Naruto's member with their breasts.

"See, Cha-chan? I told you sharing him would work for us." Haruko said with a smile.

"Hai... You don't know how happy I am right now..." Chacha said with a smile.

"Well, I'm happy that you two are happy." Naruto said with a smile, as he continued to lay back and watch Haruko and Chacha stroke his member.

Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha continued to have the threesome. Naruto felt his member getting hard again, between Chacha and Haruko's large breasts. It was time for the real fun between the three to begin. Haruko and Chacha stopped their actions, as they got close to Naruto.

"Now it's time for the best part, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a smile, as she, Chacha, and Naruto, cuddled and played around in bed.

"Well, let's get started then, Haru-chan, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he grabbed parts of Chacha and Haruko's bodies.

"Ah, that feels really good, Naru-kun." Chacha moaned, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Me too, Naru-kun." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto.

Chacha and Haruko looked at each other, once more, and smiled. Chacha grabbed Naruto's cock, while Haruko positioned herself on Naruto's face. Chacha felt Naruto's strong member twitching in her hands. As for Naruto, he was face with Haruko's wet-spot and anus. Chacha then slowly sit on the monster penis, slowly entering her vagina, as Haruko sit on Naruto's face.

"Ugh, I forgot how big you are, Naru-kun." Chacha moaned with a smile, as she felt the mushroom head rubbing against her womb.

"I've always wanted Naru-kun to eat me out, this way." Haruko stated, as she felt Naruto's face against her pussy.

"_Wow... Cha-chan is riding my cock, while I eat out Haru-chan... Simply amazing." _Naruto thought, as he started to tongue Haruko's wet-spot.

"Oh, Naru-kun!" Haruko moaned, as she and Chacha held each other.

Chacha felt Haruko's breasts against her own breasts, while they moved around a bit. Naruto felt his cock becoming tight around Chacha's love-hole, while tasting Haruko's love-hole. Both girls moaned, feeling their man pleasuring them. Naruto continued to eat out Haruko, as he let Chacha ride his member.

"This feels really good..." Chacha moaned.

"H-Hai, Cha-chan... Ugh, I feel Naru-kun's tongue inside me..." Haruko moaned.

"_It seems that both Haru-chan and Cha-chan are enjoying themselves..." _Naruto thought with a blush, as he tongued deeper inside of Haruko, and grabbed Chacha's ass-cheeks.

"Oh, Naru-kun, that's so naughty of you!" Chacha moaned.

"More! I want Naru-kun to eat me out, more!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto squeezed Chacha's butt and eat out Haruko's wet-spot more. Both girls moaned with pleasure, sharing the love of the man they both fall in love with. Naruto always loved Haruko, but somehow he was starting to love Chacha as well. Naruto blushed, as he used his own movements to pleasure Chacha and used his tongue in circles inside of Haruko, making both of his lovers shout in pleasure.

"Oh, Naru-kun, your big cock is moving around inside me!" Chacha moaned.

"Oh, Naru-kun, I love how you're trawling your tongue inside my pussy!" Haruko moaned.

"_This threesome is so amazing..." _Naruto thought, as he continued to pleasure both Haruko and Chacha.

After a little time of Naruto eating out Haruko, she gets off of her long-time best friend.

"Huh?" Naruto said, till, Haruko kissed him.

Chacha continued to feel Naruto's dick move around her insides, as she watched Naruto and Haruko making out. The kiss lasted for a whole minute. Then both Naruto and Haruko broke the kiss to breathe. Chacha wanted another kiss from Naruto. So she leaned closer to Naruto, kissing him, tasting a bit of Haruko's pre-juices. Haruko smiled, knowing that both of her friends are enjoying themselves.

"So what did you think of our special surprise, Naru-kun?" Haruko asked with a smile, as she stayed close to Naruto.

"I love it, Haru-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, as he and Haruko kissed each other.

"Ahh, Naru-kun, your cock... Ugh! It feels so good deep inside me! I think my pussy is going to break!" Chacha moaned, as she kissed Naruto.

"Agh, yeah, Cha-chan... I think your pussy is getting tight again..." Naruto moaned, as he slapped Chacha's ass-cheeks.

"Oh!" Chacha moaned, as she felt Naruto's slaps.

"Oh my..." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto some more.

"Fuck me, harder, Naru-kun!" Chacha shouted, as she kissed Naruto.

"I will, Cha-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto and Chacha thrust each other, while Haruko stayed close to Naruto, always kissing him. Naruto felt Chacha womanhood, becoming wetter and tighter with each thrust. Chacha was enjoying the time she was having with Naruto and Haruko. Her hips moved along with Naruto's movements, as her pussy was dripping with some of her juices. Naruto continued to play with Chacha's ass and kissing Haruko. Naruto couldn't take it anymore with the tons of pleasure he was receiving from both Haruko and Chacha. Then...

"Sorry, Cha-chan, but... fuck!" Naruto moaned.

"Hmm?" Chacha replied.

Naruto used all of his strength to turned Chacha over. Now Naruto was on top of Chacha, face to face.

"Oh, my, Naru-kun!" Chacha shouted with pleasure, loving the feeling of Naruto treating like a woman.

"Heh, looks like, Naru-kun is going to give his love to you, too, Cha-chan." Haruko stated with a smile, as she watched Naruto on top of Chacha.

"Ahh, Naru-kun... you're so big and manly..." Chacha moaned with a smile.

"I guess so... I just wanted to look at your beautiful face while I fuck you, Cha-chan." Naruto replied with a smile and blush, making Chacha blush.

"Oh, you're such a bad little boy, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a smile.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, but I'm not just going to let you just watch anymore." Naruto stated.

"Oh?" Haruko replied.

Naruto used one of his arms to bring Haruko close to him, as he gave her a deep kiss.

"_Oh, Naru-kun..." _Haruko thought with a dark blush.

"Naru-kun, please fuck me, now... my pussy is going crazy." Chacha stated, as she felt her pussy getting less wet form the lack of movement.

"Oh, sorry about that, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he turned his attention on Chacha and thrusts her.

Naruto thrusts Chacha hard, making her legs go up in the air. Haruko went behind Naruto, feeling his abs and his hard thrusts. Haruko could not wait for her turn. Naruto saw Chacha's breasts jiggle freely, as her vagina was becoming tight again from the movements. Chacha watched Naruto fucking her. She smiled, knowing that she was truly happy with Naruto and Haruko. Chacha never wants the hot threesome to come to an end that she, Haruko, and Naruto were having.

"Naru-kun, please fuck me, harder! I want you! I need you!" Chacha moaned, as played with her breasts.

"Ugh, Cha-chan, I think I'm falling for you." Naruto moaned with a smile.

Chacha looked at Naruto, and smiled.

"I love you, Naru-kun..." Chacha said with a smile.

Naruto looked at Chacha, blushing. Naruto remembered that he felt very uncomfortable hearing Chacha saying that she loves him. Naruto still a bit speechless, till Haruko kissed him on the cheek. Naruto turned to see Haruko, smiling at him. Haruko nodded, as Naruto smiled. Naruto then turned his attention back to Chacha.

"I love you, too, Cha-chan." Naruto replied with a smile and blush, as he leaned forward, kissing Chacha on the lips.

Chacha smiled, as she felt her heart beating fast. Chacha was very happy, hearing a man saying that he love her. Chacha pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, holding him tight, and not letting go of their lips.

"_I'm in love..." _Chacha thought with a smile, as she continued to kiss Naruto.

Haruko blushed, as she continued to rub herself against Naruto's back. Chacha felt like she was in heaven of the feeling of Naruto saying that he loves her. Chacha continued to feel Naruto's warm kiss. Then Naruto and Chacha broke the kiss, as Haruko kissed Naruto next.

"Please, Naru-kun, I need you to fuck me harder..." Chacha said with love in her eyes.

"Hai, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he thrusts Chacha faster, while feeling Haruko from behind.

"Oh, Naru-kun... you're so prefect..." Haruko moaned, as she kissed Naruto more.

"Actually... it's you and Cha-chan that are the prefect ones, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he grabbed Haruko's butt, making her moan.

Haruko and Chacha blushed, hearing that Naruto said that they were prefect made both big breasted teens smile. Naruto continued his thrusts, till he slowed them down, and then rammed Chacha harder. This made Chacha screamed in pleasure. Once again, Naruto felt his member twitch deep inside of Chacha's tight vagina, and feeling Haruko's soft breasts. Naruto felt his balls tighten, knowing he was about to have another orgasm, along with Chacha.

"Haru-chan, Cha-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto growled, as he thrusts Chacha harder and faster.

"Hai, Naru-kun! I'm going to cum, too! Cum inside me!" Chacha shouted, as she felt her insides tighten around Naruto's monster cock.

"I want you inside me, next, Naru-kun!" Haruko moaned, as she felt her womanhood tremble with pleasure, wanting Naruto's love.

"Fuck, I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared, as he was about climax.

"Me too! I'm going to cum with Naru-kun, again!" Chacha screamed, as she felt her juices ready to explode.

And, so, once again with one final thrust, Naruto and Chacha had another wonderful climax together again. Naruto released large white-ropes deep inside of Chacha, as her juices covered Naruto's cock and drip on the bed. Naruto fall face between Chacha's breasts, as he continued to his orgasm inside her. Haruko wrapped her arms around Naruto, while releasing his seed inside of Chacha.

"You're so amazing, Naru-kun..." Chacha moaned, as she felt her vagina becoming filled with Naruto's milk.

"Heh, thanks, Cha-chan..." Naruto said weakly.

"Naru-kun is one of a kind... I would want no one but him..." Haruko said, as she kissed Naruto.

"I feel the same way, Haru-chan." Chacha replied with a smile, as she pulled Naruto in a kiss as well.

After a minute had pass, Naruto's orgasm had came to an end. Naruto pulled himself out of Chacha's sore pussy. Naruto was still hard after his orgasm. Chacha and Haruko pinned their lover down, kissing him everywhere on his body. Naruto touched Haruko and Chacha's faces. Naruto wrapped his arm around Haruko's body, placing Haruko's butt face his hard member.

"I've always wanted you to fuck me like this, Naru-kun." Haruko said with a smile.

"Hai, Haru-chan... I hope you'll enjoy it." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Oh, I want to see." Chacha said with a smile, as she got close to Naruto.

Chacha rubbed herself against Naruto, while Naruto rubbed his cock against Haruko's butt. It was like a three-way sexy-spooning. Naruto pushes himself inside of Haruko, making her shout with pleasure. Naruto let out some hot moans himself, never getting tried of having sex with Haruko. Chacha continued to rub herself against Naruto, while feeling his abs, and kissing him.

"Oh, Naru-kun, your cock is making me feel hot more than usually..." Haruko moaned, as felt her womanhood filled with Naruto's meat-rod.

"Heh, maybe we should try more new sex positions more often..." Naruto replied, as he began his slow movements.

"Will you perform new sex moves on me too, Naru-kun?" Chacha asked.

"Of course, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he kissed Chacha and grabbed Haruko's breasts.

Haruko moaned, feeling Naruto slow movements, as Naruto squeezed her breasts. Naruto felt Haruko's pussy starting to tighten around his member, grabbing Haruko's tits more, and then twisting her nipples. Haruko shouted, loving how Naruto played with her soft nipples. Chacha used one of her hands to feel Naruto's twin-orbs. Naruto groan in pleasure, feeling Haruko's warm cunt and feeling Chacha's breasts, while she played with his balls.

"Whoa, Naru-kun, your balls are pretty big, and they're swelling up in my hands..." Chacha stated with a smile, as she continued to play with the big orbs.

"Ugh, Cha-chan, your hands are really soft..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to thrust Haruko.

"Oh, Naru-kun, please fuck me, harder..." Haruko moaned, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"I will, Haru-hime." Naruto replied, as he thrusts Haruko harder, making her scream.

"Agh, Naru-chan!" Haruko shouted.

"I can't wait for my turn again." Chacha said with a smile.

Naruto thrust hard, making Haruko's butt jiggled a bit, as Naruto squeezed/milk her large breasts. Chacha continued squeezed Naruto's nuts, even while he thrust Haruko with his power and speed. Naruto then used his right hand to grabbed Chacha's as, of course, Chacha welcomed it. Haruko's eyes rolled back from the pleasure, and wanting more of Naruto's thrusts.

"Fuck me, Naru-kun! Harder, faster, and deeper! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Haruko shouted, as she felt her pussy trembling with pleasure.

"Ahh, Haru-chan, your pussy is getting tight, again!" Naruto groaned, as he lost control of his speed, thrusting wildly.

"That's it, Naru-kun! Your cock is thrusting so deep that it's hitting my womb!" Haruko screamed, as she felt her insides tighten.

"Oh my..." Chacha said with a smile, as she watched Naruto fuck Haruko.

Naruto held Haruko tight, feeling her pussy becoming more wet and her walls becoming tighter. Naruto growled, as he kissed Haruko. Chacha smiled, knowing what will be coming next. Chacha knew that Naruto was about to have another orgasm, as was Haruko.

"I'm going to cum, Haru-chan!" Naruto growled, as he held Haruko tighter.

"Hai! I'm going to cum, too, Naru-kun! I'm going to cum with you, Naru-kun!" Haruko moaned, as she rolled her eyes and tongue hanged out.

"_I hope Naru-kun will fuck me again..." _Chacha thought with a smile, as she felt Naruto's thrusts against her pelvis.

"I'm cumming, Haru-chan!" Naruto roared.

Naruto and Haruko reached another wonderful climax together. Haruko leaned against Naruto, breathing heavily, as she felt Naruto's warm milk filling her womb up. Haruko's juices over flooded her pussy, as she cummed all over Naruto's cock and bed. Chacha watched Naruto releasing his seed deep inside of Haruko. After another minute of a wonderful orgasm, Naruto's loads died down and his steel hard manhood slips out of Haruko's sore pussy.

"That was amazing like always, Naru-kun..." Haruko moaned, as she turned to Naruto giving him a kiss.

"Thanks, Haru-chan." Naruto replied.

"Hey, Haru-chan..." Chacha said with a smile.

Haruko looked at Chacha who was smiling, and Haruko smiled back. Both Chacha and Haruko positioned themselves, doggy-style. Naruto blushed, seeing Chacha and Haruko's large asses. Haruko and Chacha were now on their hands and knees begging for Naruto to fuck them. He did just that. Naruto went behind, Chacha and grabbed her hips entering her vagina.

"Ahh... that's it, Naru-kun... please, fuck me some more..." Chacha moaned, as she felt her insides becoming filled with Naruto cock, once more.

"Naru-kun, please fuck me too..." Haruko moaned, as she wiggled her butt to Naruto.

"H-Hai, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he went behind Haruko and pound her womanhood.

"Naru-kun, fuck me now... I you need you..."Chacha whimpered, as she wiggled her ass to Naruto.

"Okay, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he went behind, Chacha and penetrates her.

"Naru-kun, please come back and fuck me..." Haruko moaned, as she wanted more of Naruto's love.

"Alright, Haru-chan." Naruto replied, as he went back to fucks Haruko's love-hole.

"Naru-kun... I'm not done yet... please come back." Chacha whimpered, as she wiggled her ass to Naruto again.

"Oh, sorry, Cha-chan..." Naruto replied, as he went back to fuck Chacha.

"Please, come back to me, and fuck me hard, Naru-kun..."Haruko whimpered, as she wiggled her ass, again to Naruto.

"Yes, Haru-chan..." Naruto replied, as he went back to fuck Haruko.

Naruto took turns having his way with both Haruko and Chacha. Naruto thrust Haruko, making her moan with pleasure. As for Chacha, she wanted to have anal-sex with Naruto, again. So, Chacha asked if she could borrow Naruto.

"Haru-chan, can Naru-kun fuck me again? Pretty please?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"Of course, Cha-chan." Haruko replied with a smile.

"Hmm?" Naruto said, as he and Haruko stop their actions.

Haruko got off of Naruto's member. Chacha remained on her hands and knees.

"Come here, Naru-kun, I want to you to fuck my ass again" Chacha stated with a smile.

Naruto blushes, hearing that Chacha wanted him to fuck her ass again. Chacha wiggled her butt to Naruto. Naruto went behind Chacha, rubbing his member against Chacha's rosebud, making her moan. Haruko blushed, remembering the first time she had anal-sex with Naruto. Naruto got on top of Chacha, as he pushed himself inside of Chacha's anus, making scream with pleasure.

"Oh, God, my ass!" Chacha shouted, as she felt Naruto's weight on her.

"Ugh, I forgot how tight you are, Cha-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to enter Chacha's anal-tube inch by inch.

"Ahh! Well, I already forgot how big you are, Naru-kun! Oh!" Chacha groaned, as Naruto pinned her down and to push the rest of himself inside of her ass.

"My cock is so deep inside your ass, Cha-chan... Fuck, your anal-walls feel so good..." Naruto groaned, as he began his slow movements.

As for Haruko, she saw her friends getting intimate with each other. Haruko blushed, seeing Naruto's balls filled with his warm semen, while his long meat-pole was slowly pulling in and out of Chacha's anus. Haruko smiled, as she got an idea. While Naruto had his way with Chacha, Haruko surprised him by sucking on both of his scrotums. Naruto lets out a moan. Naruto not only felt Chacha's anus tighten around his cock, but his twin-orbs getting suckled by Haruko.

"Oh... Haru-chan, that was pretty sneaky of you..." Naruto moaned with a smile.

Haruko stops her actions, as she smiled at Naruto.

"Well, I couldn't help myself, seeing these big balls of yours, Naru-chan. And me watching you and Cha-chan was getting me turned on..." Haruko stated with a smile, as she squeezed Naruto's balls.

"Agh, Naru-kun, your cock feels so good inside me... I can't get over how you fuck my ass when we had our date..." Chacha moaned, as she felt her anus tightening around Naruto's cock.

"And after you're done with pounding Cha-chan's butt... I want you to pound my butt as well. Me and Cha-chan also have one final surprise for us." Haruko said with a smile, as she went back sucking Naruto's balls, and even slapped Chacha's ass.

"Oh, Haru-chan!" Naruto and Chacha moaned, as the trio was getting more and more intimate.

Naruto thrusts faster, Chacha's ass jiggled, and Haruko suckle on Naruto's balls harder. Naruto really loved the special surprise that Haruko and Chacha planned for him. It was true that Naruto thought Chacha deserved much better than Sasuke. He wonder what Sasuke would think if he saw him fucking his or his "ex" girlfriend in the ass. Naruto smiled a bit, thinking it would be the greatest middle finger to that douche-bag.

"I love you so much, Naru-kun..." Chacha moaned with a smile.

"I love you and Haru-chan very much, too, Cha-chan..." Naruto replied, as he continued his movements.

"I'm really happy that we're all together like this." Haruko said with a smile.

"Hai, you're the best, Naru-kun. Unlike Sasuke-baka... but I don't care about him anyway." Chacha moaned, as she wanted only Naruto to be the man in her life.

"You deserve better, Cha-chan. But I don't know..." Naruto replied, as Chacha turned to him on kiss him on the lips.

"I know... that's why I have you and Haru-chan. So, no more talking, just keep fucking me, Naru-chan. Make me all yours, baby." Chacha said with a smile, as she rubbed her ass against Naruto's pelvis.

"You heard her, Naru-chan, fuck Cha-chan good." Haruko said, as she went back to suck Naruto's twin-orbs.

"Very well, then, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as he picked up his speed.

As Naruto pick up his speed, he used his hands to squeeze Chacha's large tits. Haruko continued to have her way with Naruto's twin orbs, making Naruto moan even more. Haruko then stopped her actions, as she got out of bed, and went to the closet to get the "final surprise" she and Chacha had for Naruto.

"Where are you going, Haru-chan?" Naruto asked, as he continued to pound Chacha, making her scream, shout, and cuss.

"Agh! Fuck me, Naru-chan, fuck my ass harder! Go deeper! Ugh, it feels so good! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard! Oh, God, please don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop fucking my ass, Naru-chan!" Chacha screamed, as her eyes rolled back from pleasure.

"I'll be right back, Naru-kun. I'm just getting the final surprise for us. Be right back..." Haruko said with a wink, as she blows a kiss to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, then grabbed her hips and fucked Chacha harder and faster. Chacha's felt her large ass, jiggle up against Naruto's pelvis. Naruto thrust wildly, making Chacha scream even louder. Naruto then pinned Chacha down, again, thrusting even deeper inside her tight anus. A minute later, Haruko returned to the room with a long 7 inch box. Haruko saw that Naruto and Chacha having a wonderful time like always. Haruko smiled, as she couldn't wait for her turn of having anal-sex with Naruto.

"Agh, Cha-chan, your ass feels so good... fuck, I think I might cum again!" Naruto moaned, as he continued his wild thrusting.

"Yes! Naru-kun, yes, I want you to blast your dick-milk inside me!" Chacha moaned, as Naruto continued to have her pinned down.

"Heh, then I'll give you a big load, just for you, Cha-chan!" Naruto growled, as he felt his balls hit Chacha's lady-lips.

"It seems it will be my turn again." Haruko said to herself, as she continued to watch Naruto and Chacha.

Naruto slowed down his movements, performing slow hard slams. Chacha screamed, feeling the monster cock slamming hard and deep inside her ass. With each thrust, Chacha felt Naruto's sack hit her pussy. Naruto continued to his hard thrusts, feeling Chacha's anal walls tighten around his cock, squeezing it. Naruto felt his member twitch, while Chacha felt her cunt getting wet. Both Naruto and Chacha knew they were soon about to have an orgasm together.

"I can't hold it, Cha-chan! I'm going to cum again! I'm going inside your ass!" Naruto growled, as he lost control of his of his speed and thrusts, once more.

"Oh, Naru-kun, I'm cumming, too! Release your hot dick-milk in my ass, again! Oh, I love it up the ass, Naru-kun!" Chacha screamed, as she held her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming again, Cha-chan!" Naruto growled, as he and Chacha were about reaching to reach their climax.

"I'm fucking cumming, too! Naru-kun, I love you!" Chacha screamed, as she felt her fantasy of somebody loving her came true.

With one finally thrust, Naruto released the very large load of his seed inside of Chacha's anus. Like always, Naruto a whole minute orgasm, as Chacha's love juices flooded her pussy, and going down her legs and Naruto and Haruko's bed. But Naruto's orgasm was bigger than usually. Chacha's anal-tube squeezed Naruto's member dry of his seed. Naruto collapsed on Chacha's back, still having his orgasm. Haruko smiled, seeing Naruto and Chacha had their orgasm.

"Oh, Naru-kun, that feels so good... your fat cock shooting its hot warm milk... I feel your dick cumming more than when you fuck my pussy..." Chacha said with a smile, as her anus was becoming filled with Naruto's semen.

"Hai, Cha-chan... I think I might be hornier than usually..." Naruto stated, as his semen overfilled Chacha's asshole.

"Oh my..." Haruko said with a blush and smile.

After a minute, Naruto's loads died down. Naruto pulled himself out of Chacha's anus with his member was still hard. Haruko saw Chacha's asshole reseal itself, as Chacha felt some of Naruto's warm seed drip from her tight anus. Chacha felt her belly filled with Naruto's warm dick-juice. Chacha got on top of Naruto, kissing him on the lips. Naruto then played with Chacha's ass-cheeks, as they made out.

"That was amazing like always, Naru-chan." Chacha said with a smile, as she went down to suck Naruto's cock clean.

"Oh, Cha-chan..." Naruto moaned.

A few minutes, Chacha sucked Naruto's cock cleaned.

"There, nice and clean." Chacha said, as she kissed Naruto's cock.

"Now that's done the "final surprise", Naru-chan, Cha-chan." Haruko stated with a lustful smile, as she crawled back into with Naruto and Chacha.

"What's in the box, Haru-hime?" Naruto asked.

"I've been saving these for a special education." Haruko replied, as she opened the box.

"Oh my... That's so very naughty of you, Haru-chan." Chacha said with a smile.

"Indeed it is, Haru-hime." Naruto replied with a smile.

It was reveled that inside the box was a 7 inched doubled-headed soft dildo with a butt-plug.

"So this is the "final surprise", Haru-hime?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hai..." Haruko replied.

"Hmm, I think I might have to teach you a little lesson, Haru-hime." Naruto stated, as he got close to Haruko.

"What little lesson would that be, Naru-koi?" Haruko asked with a lustful smile.

"I'm going to fuck your ass hard." Naruto replied, as he grabbed Haruko's body.

"Oh? Will you fuck me so hard that I might cry?" Haruko asked, as she strokes his cock.

"You know it, Haru-hime." Naruto replied, as the dirty talking got the trio turned on.

"What about me, Naru-koi? Will you fuck me hard, too?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"Of course, Cha-chan." Naruto replied, as her brought Chacha close to him.

"Let's get started then." Naruto said with, as he positioned Haruko and Chacha.

Naruto laid Chacha on her back and spread her legs. Naruto then grabbed the butt-plug, shoving it into Chacha's anus. Chacha let out a cute moan, feeling the sex-toy inside her ass. Naruto smile, as he turned on the vibration button on the butt-plug, making Chacha screamed in pleasure.

"My ass feels so hot, Naru-kun!" Chacha shouted, as she continued to feel the gentle and pleasurable feeling of the vibrations of the button-plug.

"I'm not done, yet, Cha-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile, as he took the doubled-headed dildo.

Naruto took the doubled-headed dildo into Chacha's pussy, making her moaned louder. Naruto then turned his attention to Haruko. Haruko smiled, seeing Naruto looking at her with love and incurable lust. Naruto grabbed Haruko, kissing her. Haruko smiled and welcomed it. Then without warning, Naruto grabbed and squeezed Haruko's ass-cheeks.

"Oh, Naru-koi! You're so naughty!" Haruko shouted with joy.

"You're the naughty one, Haru-hime for keeping sex-toys... And for that, I'm going to fuck your ass real hard." Naruto stated, as he continued to play with Haruko's ass.

"Then take me, Naru-koi." Haruko replied, as rubbing herself on Naruto.

"You're so cute, Hime..." Naruto replied, as he positioned Haruko on top of Chacha.

Chacha felt Haruko on top of her, pressing their large breasts against each other's. Naruto then took the other end of the doubled-headed dildo to enter Haruko's vagina. Haruko whimpered in pleasure, feeling the other end of the sex-toy. Naruto smiled, seeing both Chacha and Haruko on top of each other, while the doubled-headed dildo was inside both Haruko and Chacha. Now for the finishing touches.

"Now were getting somewhere..." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ugh, Naru-kun... it feels so good..." Haruko moaned, as she and Chacha felt themselves getting wet from the pleasure.

"I feel the toy inside my pussy and ass..." Chacha moaned, as she felt her anus, twitching from the butt-plug.

"And now, it's my turn..." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto got on top of Haruko, rubbing his member between her ass-cheeks. Haruko and Chacha continued to moan, feeling the doubled-headed dildo inside their vaginas. Naruto then pushed himself with ease inside of Haruko's ass, as her eyes widen from Naruto's monster cock, entering her anus.

"N-Naru-chan, both the dildo and your cock are inside me! It feels like I'm having sex with two guys!" Haruko shouted, feeling her body tremble like a leaf.

"Ahh, my body is feeling hot when you move your body, Haru-chan!" Chacha moaned, as she felt her body tremble as well.

"I'm so sorry, Cha-chan... I can't help it..." Haruko moaned, as she tried to stay still, but couldn't do to her love-holes being filled up.

"Fuck... Haru-hime, your ass is really tight..." Naruto moaned, as he, Haruko, and Chacha stood still for a little while.

After sometime of not moving, Naruto began his slow movements, making both Chacha and Haruko moan. Naruto growled in pleasure, as he continued to thrust Haruko and Chacha.

"Ugh, this threesome is so amazing..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movements.

"H-Hai... we should do this more often..." Chacha moaned, as she felt the sex-toys moved, twitched, and vibrate inside both her holes.

"T-That, agh, sounds like a wonderful idea..." Haruko moaned, as she felt Naruto's slow movements.

"I like the sound of that." Naruto replied, as he felt Haruko's anus starting to tighten.

"Mmm, no more talking, Naru-koi... just keep thrusting my tight little hole..." Haruko moaned, as she and Chacha continued to moan with pleasure, feeling Naruto on top of them.

With that reply, Naruto smiled, as he increased his speed. Chacha and Haruko felt each other's nipples rub against each others with each thrust that Naruto did. Haruko didn't think she would do the kinds of sexual things that they were doing, but Haruko did admit that she was enjoying the threesome she was having with Naruto and Chacha. As for Chacha, she just enjoyed the time she was having with her closet friends.

"Agh, Naru-kun, Haru-chan, both of my holes are filled with the toys! My body feels so hot that it's trembling!" Chacha moaned, as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

"Hai! My pussy is getting wet, and my ass is tightening around Naru-kun's cock! It feels so good!" Haruko moaned, as she bit her lower lip.

"Haru-hime, your ass is getting tighter! I can't stop fucking you!" Naruto groaned, as he increased his movements more.

"Don't stop; just keep fuck me, Naru-chan!" Haruko shouted with pleasure.

"Yes, Naru-chan, I can feel your thrusts! They feel so good!" Chacha screamed, as she and Haruko felt Naruto's hard thrusts.

Naruto continued to have his way with Haruko and Chacha, thrusting harder, making both Chacha and Haruko scream in pleasure. Naruto pinned Haruko and Chacha down, thus thrusting deeper into Haruko's tight anus. Chacha and Haruko felt their vaginas getting wet and tight around the doubled-headed dildo. Chacha felt her anus tighten around the butt-plug, as Haruko's anus tightens around Naruto's cock. Naruto, growled, Haruko and Chacha screamed, know all three of them we soon have an orgasm together.

"Haru-hime, Cha-hime, I'm going to cum!" Naruto growled, as he thrust wildly.

"I'm going to cum, too, Naru-chan!" Haruko moaned, as she held her head in pleasure.

"Fuck! I'm going to came with Naru-kun and Haru-chan!" Chacha groaned.

"This is it! I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming!" Naruto roared.

"We're cumming, too, Naru-chan!" Haruko and Chacha screamed.

And with one final thrust, Naruto, Haruko and Chacha reached their orgasms together.

"Aaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha shouted/screamed, as the trio had their orgasm together.

Chacha and Haruko felt their vaginas over flooded with their juices. Naruto felt Haruko's anus tighten around his member, squeezing it dry. Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a minute. Haruko felt Naruto's semen fill up her anal-tube. Naruto fall on Haruko's back, as he continued to have his orgasm. Chacha felt Haruko and Naruto her, but of course, Chacha didn't mind. After his minute orgasm, Naruto's loads died down, as his hard cock was still deep inside of Haruko.

"This is the best fuck we've ever had... huh, Haru-hime?" Naruto asked with a smile, as he kissed Haruko.

"Hai, Naru-koi..." Haruko replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Naru-kun, Haru-chan for having me over... and thank you for loving me, too." Chacha moaned with a smile.

"No problem, Cha-hime..." Naruto replied, as he leaned to give Chacha a kiss.

Naruto then pulled himself out of Haruko's anus. Naruto rolled off of Haruko and Chacha, with his cock still hard as a rock. It seems that his cock still had one more load to give. Haruko rolled off of Chacha, as they pulled out the sex-toys out of them. Naruto was sweating like crazy and he was breathing heavily. Both Haruko and Chacha were filled with Naruto's children. One more taste of Naruto's cream wouldn't hurt. Naruto was still on his back, till Chacha and Haruko grabbed his hard dick.

"Haru-hime, Cha-hime..." Naruto moaned, as he looked at Haruko and Chacha sucking his hard member.

"We can't eat with you still hard, Naru-chan..." Chacha said with a smile.

"_Man, I think I'm almost at my limit..." _Naruto thought with a dark blush.

"One more blast of your dick-milk then we can eat, Naru-chan." Haruko stated, as she and Chacha licked the mushroom head.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to rest on his back.

Feeling a bit drained, Naruto let Haruko and Chacha have their way with the hard massive member. It didn't take long for Naruto's cock to blind up some more milk within his balls. Naruto growling, he founds his strength and stands over Haruko and Chacha.

"I'm going to cum all over you, Haru-hime, Cha-hime..." Naruto moaned, as he jerks himself off to both of his new lovers.

"Hai, Naru-koi..." Chacha and Haruko replied, as they watched Naruto stroking himself to them.

Haruko and Chacha smiled, as they opened their mouths and stick out their tongues, waiting for their lover to release himself on them. Naruto knew it won't be long till he has another climax. And now was the time to show that Haruko and Chacha are Naruto's women and his alone.

"Fuck, I can't believe it... I'm going to blast another load again! It's going to a lot this time! Here it comes, Haru-hime, Cha-hime!" Naruto growled, as he stokes himself harder and faster.

Naruto released the biggest load of his life all over Haruko and Chacha. Chacha and Haruko felt the warm white-ropes, hitting their faces and bodies. Naruto growls, as he continued to release his children all over his lovers. Chacha and Haruko enjoyed the sperm shower that Naruto was releasing on them. After a long minute, Naruto's loads died down, as his cock finally soften. Naruto fall on the bed, breathing hard again, after a large orgasm that he had. As for Haruko and Chacha, they cleaned themselves off of Naruto sweet seed from their bodies.

"That was amazing..." Naruto moaned, as he looked at Haruko and Chacha.

"Whoa, you've cummed a lot this time, Naru-chan." Haruko said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't get over how yummy your milk is, Naru-chan." Chacha said, as she and Haruko finished licking themselves clean.

"We should get cleaned up now, huh?" Naruto asked, as he lied on his back.

"Yeah, we should. Let's take a shower then eat something." Haruko said with a smile.

"Yeah, and maybe if we're still awake, we can have another threesome." Chacha said with a smile.

"That sounds like an idea, right, Haru-hime?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hai, Naru-chan." Haruko replied.

"Yeah, but first..." Chacha said, as she got close to Naruto, holding him.

"Hmm? Do you want another round already, Cha-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No... I just want to hold you, Naru-chan..." Chacha replied, as she continued to hold Naruto in her arms.

"Okay..." Naruto replied, as he held Chacha in his arms.

Haruko smiled, knowing that she, Chacha, and Naruto will be happy together with each other. Of course, Haruko wanted Naruto to hold her, too.

"Hold me too, Naru-chan." Haruko said with a blush, as she crawled next to Naruto.

"Hai, Haru-hime." Naruto replied, as he brought Haruko close to him.

Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha cuddled together in bed. It was a new start of something very special between the three friends. Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha, rested in the room for a little bit. Both Chacha and Haruko had their heads on Naruto's chest, loving the feeling of Naruto just being close to them. Haruko loved the feeling of Naruto loving her all the time. As for Chacha, she knew Naruto and Haruko were the ones to make her happy.

"We love you, Naru-chan..." Haruko and Chacha said with smiles and love within their eyes.

"I love you too, Haru-hime, Cha-hime..." Naruto replied, as he kissed both Haruko and Chacha.

After some time of resting, Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha went into the bathroom to wash up. About half an hour later, now clean from the sweat and semen, still naked, Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha went into the kitchen to eat. After their dinner, and getting late, Naruto and his lovers were sleepy. Even with all the fun that they had, it's time for rest for some more fun for another day.

"It's getting late, I get I should go home now." Chacha said.

"Actually, me and Naru-chan want you to spend the night with us again." Haruko said with a smile.

"Really?" Chacha asked with a smile.

"Hai, and besides, we're still naked after all. So what would be the point of you going home like that, Cha-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"That's true." Chacha replied with a smile.

"Now let's get going to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Haruko stated.

"What do you mean, Haru-hime?" Naruto asked.

"It's your day off tomorrow and it's a Sunday. So we have the day to ourselves." Haruko said with a smile, as she grabbed Naruto and Chacha by the hand to the bedroom.

In Naruto and Haruko's room, they changed the sheets of the bed. Now with their bed nice and clean, it was time to sleep.

"Okay, time to get some rest." Naruto said with a smile.

"Maybe we can hang out some more, tomorrow, Naru-chan?" Chacha asked.

"Yeah, right, Haru-hime?" Naruto asked, as he went into the bed.

"That sounds wonderful, Naru-chan." Haruko said, as crawled into bed with Naruto.

"Save some room for me." Chacha said with a smile, as she crawled into bed with Naruto and Haruko.

Haruko and Chacha pounced on Naruto kissing him multiple times. As Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha cuddled with each other once again, they all just smiled at each other. Chacha and Haruko rested their heads on Naruto's shoulders, as their breasts were pressed against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Haruko and Chacha holding them.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan..." Haruko and Chacha said with smile, as they slowly falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Haru-hime, Cha-hime..." Naruto replied, as he kissed both Haruko and Chacha on their foreheads.

As Haruko and Naruto fell asleep, Chacha was still a bit awake, thinking about Sasuke. She knew that Sasuke has betrayed her, and has been with other girls. And there were times when Chacha looked passed that, but not anymore. Chacha knew she needed Sasuke out of her life. She then looked at Naruto, sleeping peacefully. Chacha smiled, as she kissed Naruto. Chacha now has a real man in her life, and she still has her friend, Haruko. Chacha slowly fell asleep with Naruto and Haruko, still thinking a bit.

"_Naru-kun, Haru-chan... thank you so much. I always want to be around you, my closest friends... I want things to be this way forever... Goodnight, Naru-kun, Haru-chan..." _Chacha thought happily, as she fell asleep with her friends.

Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha fell asleep, waiting for another wonderful day together.

**XxxxX Flashback End: To be continued XxxxX **

The story of Naruto, Haruko, and Chacha has only got started. It will be a time of choices that will change the fate of the three friends, forever. The story of Naruto and Haruko having room for one has just begun.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed the sequel of "More than friends." Okay like I said in the beginning of the story, this story will only have two chapters. "Two." Anyway, I just wanted to give my fans a story to read, so you guys won't think I'm dead or something. (Laughs) Sorry, bad joke. Anyway, I'm just busy with college is all. The semester is going to end real soon, and I have to get all my things in order. But as long as I'm still around, Fox-King-jm is here to stay and bring more wonderful stories to come. Thanks for your patient and your understanding. **

**Like I said in my other stories "My neighbor's cute sister and Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Doujin edition", I don't have anymore room for my Ps3 for more friends' requests, but I do have a Facebook, if you want to know how to be a friend of mine, just private message me and I'll tell you what you need to know. Like I always say, please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, I will update as soon as I can. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
